


The Agent

by Bunnie24



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie24/pseuds/Bunnie24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Universe. Mike Weston is a follower. Ficlet of when Sarah Greene first meets Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                “I mean, c’mon, he’s got to be packing some heat—most guys have to work really hard on their swagger, but Roderick, he doesn’t even have to try!” Sarah said as she sewed a button back on the shirt she was holding.

                Emma just rolled her eyes, letting a smirk out as she went back to her magazine.

                “Roll your eyes all you want, you know I’m right!” Sarah remarked.

                The two girls shared a glance as they sat on the stairs, taking a moment for themselves in the large house in Havenport.

                Sarah swallowed hard before looking back down at her project “So have you heard from Cry Baby and his even more annoying boyfriend?” she asked.

                Emma dropped her magazine and stared at Sarah “They have names you know.”

                “I like the names I gave them better.” Sarah remarked, looking up at Emma for a moment.

                Emma huffed “No. I haven’t heard from Jacob or Paul.”

                “Good riddance.” Sarah muttered.

                Emma gagged at her words “How dare you! Sarah, they were my friend! And Jacob and I—“

                “There is no you and Jacob.” Sarah hissed, looking up at her friend “…you don’t care about Jacob, you don’t. Just admit it. I’m not judging you; because, lets face it…those two were just holding you back.” Sarah said, looking back down at her shirt.

                Emma sighed, she knew Sarah had a point; the only person she truly cared for was Joe, and he was in the midst of trying to get his wife back…which was proving to be quite difficult since she was put into protective custody.

                The young killer picked up her magazine and began reading where she left off, clearing her throat in the process “So, if you had the chance, would you do Roderick?” she asked Sarah.

                Sarah laughed “No! That guy has a bit of an ego—besides, why would he want me when he has Louise?” she asked, looking up at Emma and wiggled her eye brows.

                Emma laughed “You’re so weird.”

                Sarah smiled wide before looking back down at her sewing; she wrapped up her project and put her needle and thread down and showed off her work to Emma “…I think I did pretty good.” Sarah muttered.

                Emma looked over the shirt “Yeah, you can’t even tell someone ripped the buttons off.” She said in her infamous sarcastic tone.

                Sarah grimaced at her friend as she put the shirt on her lap and leaned against the railing, relaxing even more when from the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching them.

                “Girls!” Joe said, his voice echoing through the room.

                Both Emma and Sarah turned to see Joe walking towards them with a semi-familiar face following him.

                Emma gave Joe a wide smile, greeting him while Sarah just sat back and let Emma do her usual fawning over their leader.

                Sarah noticed the young man standing next to Joe, she wasn’t familiar with him but with his FBI badge draped around his neck and a standard .45 caliber gun, she assumed that just like Roderick this guy was infiltrating law enforcement, specifically the FBI.

                “Emma, you remember Agent Weston.” Joe remarked, showing the young man off to Emma.

                Emma kept her smile as she turned to him “Yes. Agent Weston, it’s been awhile.”

                “…it seems like I just saw you though.” He said with a sly grin on his face.

                Emma smirked, looking back at Joe who then turned to Sarah “Michael, this is Sarah Greene…she’s our nurse.” He said, giving Sarah a charismatic smile.

                Sarah reached her hand out towards the agent and shook his hand “It’s nice to meet you.”

                “Sarah, this is Agent Mike Weston, he works with the FBI obviously—I have him keeping tabs on our dear friend, Ryan.” He said.

                Sarah nodded “Oh. Wow. I didn’t realize we had someone on the inside.” She said, nervously smiling at the both of them.

                Joes’ smile only got wider as he turned to Mike, then back at Sarah “I’m giving Mike the grand tour, figured he’d like to meet our brightest stars!”

                Sarah chuckled, waving him away “Whatever!” she said as she felt blush taking over her face.

                “Oh, don’t be modest Sarah! You and Emma both have done great work.” Joe said, patting Sarahs’ shoulder.

                Sarah turned to Emma “Well, Emma does most of the work, I just stand around and look busy.” She said before turning back to the two men in front of her.

                Joe nodded “Well, I’ll let you two get back to whatever you were doing.” He said, guiding Mike down the hall.

                Sarah leaned out and watched as Joe and Mike walked away, Sarah bit her lip as she began to check out Mikes’ derrière.

                Emma began to speak once again but Sarah wasn’t listening and Emma noticed this, she nudged Sarah but she didn’t turn back towards her friend when Emma sighed and began to watch them walk away as well before they disappeared.

                “You alright over there?” Emma asked her.

                “Our children would be beautiful.” Sarah muttered.

                Emma raised an eye brow at Sarah before sitting back down on her step and began to read her magazine “As well as imaginary.” She muttered under her breath.

                Sarah turned back and rested against the railing once again, letting Emma go on and on about what they were doing there and what was going to happen when Roderick and the team finally got Claire; Sarah blocked her out, she was tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

                “Are you even listening to me?” Emma asked.

                Sarah shook her head “Not really.”  
                Just as Emma was about to retort another resident of the house approached the girls “Uh, Sarah—Roderick needs you. He think he broke his hand when I punched a wall.” The guy muttered.

                Sarah sighed as she got up from the steps “When is he going to realize that I’m a nurse, _not_ a doctor?” she asked.

                “When he drops dead.” Emma said with a smirk.

                A smile escaped Sarahs’ lips as she followed the man to where Roderick was, knowing that he was going to give her a hard time about everything. 


	2. Dishes

            Roderick sang along to the 70’s tune on the radio as he and Sarah did the dishes after the large group dinner they had managed to organize.

            Sarah watched through her peripheral as Roderick danced with his hips as he sang along to the song while drying the dishes that she’d casually hand him after washing them.

            “Le Freak, C’est chic; Freak out!” he danced as he spun around before placing another plate on the stack and looked back at Sarah, continuing to sing as he watched her.

            “You are so weird.” Sarah muttered as she finished the last dish and handed it to Roderick.

            Roderick smirked “You’re just jealous that you can’t move like me!” he said with a wink.

            Sarah laughed hard “No! No, I can dance, I just can do it professionally and not look like an idiot.”

            “Is that a blonde joke?” Roderick asked, pointing a finger at her.

            Sarah shook her head “No. Just being honest.” She remarked as she turned off the sink and turned to Roderick as he took the stack of plates and put them in their place.

            The two followers stared each other down for a moment before Roderick turned off the radio “And on that note, I’m gonna go find Louise.” He said as he wiggled his eye brows at her before leaving the kitchen.  

            Sarah smirked as she turned back around to the sink and began to wipe all the water that had accumulated along the counters while she embraced the new silence in the room, a small sigh of relief on her face when she threw the towel aside and turned around only to gasp at the surprise in front of her.

            “Oh, wow—I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” Mike said, raising his hands in a defensive manner.

            Sarah let a small smile out “No, it’s okay. I just didn’t hear you.” She said.

            Mike nodded “Next time, I’ll try and be more noticeable.” He said with a faint smile.

            Sarah let a gentle nod out before looking the man over for a moment, she began to feel her heart race “Do you need something?” she asked him.

            “Glass of water?” Mike asked simply.  

            The young woman turned away from Mike as she grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard and turned on the tap to fill it up; she could hear him slowly approaching her as she turned off the faucet and handed him the glass as he stood next to her.

            Sarah pushed herself away from the sink and walked around the isle if only to get away from the FBI agent that was invading her space.

She could feel the heat radiating off his body which made Sarah feel awkward as she tried not to blush in front of him.

            Mike turned to her after taking a sip “So…” he trailed off.

            “So?” Sarah asked.

            They stared each other down as Mike played with his glass “A nurse. Do you currently work anywhere?” he asked her.

            Sarah hummed before shaking her head “I used to. But I quit to come here.” She explained to him.

            “That’s cool. Where did you used to work?” Mike asked her.

            “Richmond. St. Marys Hospital, in the E.R.” Sarah said, leaning against a cabinet.

             Mike nodded, taking another sip of his water before opening his mouth when two people stormed in, causing both their attentions to turn to the new additions to the room.

            “Sarah!” someone yelled as she turned to Sarah, holding Charlie close to her.

            Sarah gasped once again “Oh, my god—Charlie! What happened?” she asked, going into nurse mode and shifting her attention to the bleeding follower in front of her.

            “I had an accident.” Charlie muttered.

            Sarah frowned “Charlie, why do you do this to yourself?” she asked, guiding him out of the kitchen and to the dining room to sit him down; she turned to the follower standing next to her and demanded the first aid kit.

            She grabbed a towel and pressed against Charlies’ bleeding arm, sighing heavily as she shook her head at Charlie “Charlie.” She said sympathetically.

            “Is he alright?” she heard coming from the kitchen.

            Sarah turned to see Mike standing by the entrance into the dining room, she nodded before turning back to Charlie “Yeah, he’ll be okay…” she muttered, smiling at the man sitting next to her.

            Mike nodded before putting his glass of half drunken water on a counter “Well, I should be going.” He said.

            “Okay.” Sarah said, not looking away from Charlie and his obvious self inflicted wound.

            She felt Mike walk past her as he said ‘goodbye’ to Charlie and left the room just as the other follower slammed the first aid kit on the table and opened it.

           

 

            Sarah laid in her bed, rubbing her eyes as she continued to fight her drowsiness; she didn’t know why she was, it was pushing 1 in the morning but for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to turn off her lamp and sleep.

            “Fuck!” she muttered as she pushed the sheets away from her body and got out of bed, beginning to pace around her room if only to do anything.

            As she paced back and forth in her bedroom, she thought about the day and the introduction of Agent Weston; she let a small smile escape her lips as she thought about him.  

            She didn’t know what the intrigue was about him, he was just another follower; and she tried to feed herself lies about how he was probably just like Roderick: egotistical, cocky, and a bit of a jerk.

            In the midst of her pacing, a light knock came to her door; Sarah turned to the door gently wondering who it could possibly be.

            “Who is it?” she called out.

            “It’s Emma.”

            Sarah walked to the door and opened it gently “What?” she asked bluntly.

            Emma was taken aback, Sarah was not one with a attitude so she did take an offense to it “What’s your problem?” she asked in return.

            “Nothing’s my problem!” Sarah remarked.

            Emma huffed “Okay. Whatever. Are you alright?” she asked.

            Sarah raised an eye brow, Emma usually didn’t concern herself with the wellbeing of others, even her best friend which alarmed Sarah.

            “Yeah. I’m fine. Why?” Sarah asked as she crossed her arms.

            Emma shrugged “Well, I came upstairs and your light was still on—and you’re usually in bed by 11 so I just wanted to check in and make sure you were alright.”

            “Since when do you care about how I am?” Sarah asked.

            “I just…I care. I always care!” Emma said, back tracking as she did.

            Sarah sighed “Well, I’m fine. I just can’t sleep.”

            “Is this about Charlie?” Emma quipped.

            Sarah squinted her eyes “What?”

            Emma huffed as she pushed her way into Sarahs’ room before she shut the door “I heard about what happened to Charlie tonight and I figured maybe you were losing sleep over him.” She suggested.

            “Charlie is fine. He is not the reason why I cannot sleep, okay?” Sarah remarked.

            Emma nodded “Okay. Fine. So what’s keeping you up? Something has to.” She said, crossing her arms.

            Sarah shook her head “Nothing. It’s just…I’m tired, but I can’t sleep! We’ve all been there.” She said, slowly getting annoying by her friend.

            Emma nodded “Yeah. Been there.” She muttered as she began to pace around Sarahs’ room.

            Sarah watched Emma, something wasn’t right, Emma usually gave Sarah snide remarked and left her alone, but this was new.

            “Is everything alright with you?” Sarah asked cautiously.

            Emma bit her lip before clearing her throat “Jacob keeps calling.” She admitted.

            Sarah raised an eye brow “And?” she asked.

            “…and…nothing! He just keeps leaving these depressing ‘where are you’ voicemails. He keeps asking why I left them there and it’s because Roderick told me to.” Emma said.

            “You don’t have to justify anything to me. We do what we have to do to make sure everything goes off with a bang…even if that means unload the baggage.” Sarah remarked.

            Emma looked up at Sarah “How’d you get so smart?” she asked with a smile.

            “I’ve always been smart, you’ve just never listened!” Sarah quipped.

            Emma huffed “Well, then…” she said, stopping in place before turning to face the door “I’ll let you get back to not sleeping.” She said before leaving, Sarah escorting her out.

            Sarah sighed as she locked her bedroom door, she didn’t want any more disturbances for the night as she decided to try lying on the bed again if just to rest for thirty minutes.

           

            


	3. The Plan

                The family was getting restless with the fridge getting low on supplies, so Sarah volunteered with 20 different grocery lists that would keep mostly everyone in the house happy.

                She was stuck behind an SUV that was going the speed limit, but Sarah was a bit impatient trying to get home since there were 3 cartons of milk and 2 gallons of ice cream in the trunk of her car.

                Sarah silently cursed as the SUV as she drove behind it, knowing that the turn to the mansion was close but her impatience was getting the best of her until she watched the SUV turn into the entrance of the mansion.

                _“Who is that?”_ Sarah asked as she followed the SUV to the mansion.

                The SUV stopped on the edge of the driveway while Sarah went around him and parked right next to the door, the less travel to and from her car would make it easier for her, especially since it was a frigid day.

                Sarah got out of her car and watched as the familiar face of Agent Mike Weston exited his vehicle and slowly approached her, she ignored him as she opened the trunk of her car and began grabbing the paper grocery bags once by one.

                “Here, let me help.” Mike said, grabbing four bags and walking with Sarah into the kitchen where the places them on any available surface she could find.

                Sarah was still silent as she walked back to her car to grab the rest of the bags while Mike assisted shutting her trunk then followed her back into the kitchen.

                There wasn’t much talking going on as the two put everything away; Sarah, who was once again star struck by the agent, didn’t know what to say to him as she organized everything in the fridge as he just stood there next to her.

                “Do you need any help?” Mike asked quietly.

                Sarah shook her head “No, I’ve got it. If you need to be somewhere, go right ahead—don’t let me stop you.” She said, not bothering with looking at him.

                Mike nodded slowly “Okay then. I’ll see you around.” He muttered before leaving the kitchen.

                Sarah sighed with relief, her body relaxing from the close proximity he had with her; she didn’t know why she was so awkward around him, but she knew that she couldn’t let him debilitate her.

 

 

                The girls weren’t much into T.V. but Emma and Sarah had both found themselves watching some made-for-TV horror movie on the Syfy channel which kept them entertained for the moment.

                Sarah heard her stomach gurgle as she pressed her hands against it, trying to silence the noises that were distracting Emma as she turned to her friend “…have you eaten today?” she asked.

                “No.” Sarah muttered.

                Emma crossed her arms “Well, maybe you should get something to eat since I can hear your stomach over the movie.” She gently hissed.

                Sarah rolled her eyes at Emma as she got up from the couch when Roderick walked in and stopped in front of Sarah “There you are!” he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the living room.

                The girls shared one last confused glance at each other before Sarah shrugged and followed Roderick into Joes’ office where a group of 6 was waiting for her.

                “Sarah, there you are!” Joe said with a smile as he sat at his desk.

                Sarah smiled awkwardly “Here I am.” She said, still confused as to what was going on.

                Roderick guided her to a chair and let her sit down before taking his place across the room sitting at another chair, the group staring at her intensely.

                “Did I do something wrong?” Sarah asked after the silence became too much for her.

                Joe shook his head “Of course not, darling! We’re just having a meeting and we decided that you need to be in it.” He explained.

                Sarah raised an eye brow “So what are we talking about?” she asked cautiously.

                “As you know, we’re in pursuit of finding Claire who’s in protective custody right now, and Mikey boy over there,” he pointed to Mike who was two seats over from Sarah “…knows exactly where she is. BUT we can’t blow his cover, so we’re going to make it look like we ambushed and tortured him for the information.” Roderick explained.

                Sarah nodded slowly at the second in command “O-kay…so where do I come in?” she asked.

                “Well, we’re going to have to do some serious damage to Mike, and who would be better at nursing him back to health than you?” Roderick said.

                 Sarah was taken aback, she was never involved in the big jobs before and it made her internally scream before she let a smile out.

                “Oh.” was all that she could muster out before looking around the room of followers.

                Roderick leaned forward “Are you up for the task, Sarah?” he asked.

                Sarah nodded “Yes. I am.”

                “Good!” Roderick said before standing up “I’m setting everything up, so don’t fret—but you will be infiltrating the hospital while Mike recoups. You’ll get some scrubs and an I.D badge for the hospital.” He went on.

                Sarah nodded as she looked around the room at Louise, Charlie, Mike, Joe, and two other follows whom she’d never acquainted herself with. “Sounds like fun.” She remarked.

                Roderick smiled at her before clearing his throat “So, now that that’s cleared up, meeting adjourned?” he asked around the room.

                Everyone muffled an agreement as everyone stood up to leave while Sarah remained seated, waiting for the crowd to leave so she could leave as well before Roderick placed a hand on her shoulder “Stay. I still need to work some details out with you.” He said

                “Oh. Okay.” Sarah muttered as she stayed in her seat, looking over at Joes’ desk which was now vacant. 

                Roderick moved his seat closer to Sarah “Don’t be scared, Sarah…I have everything under control, alright?” he comforted her with a smile and his infamous cocky tone.

                “I’m not scared.” Sarah remarked, giving Roderick a smile to match his.

                “Good!” he said, patting her knee “Listen, the team and I have gotten a plan in order and you don’t have to worry about that---you just need to worry about getting into the hospital and getting to Mike. Like I said, I have prepared a pair of scrubs for you as well as an I.D badge that will get you access to any part of the hospital.” He remarked.

                Sarah nodded slowly “…what hospital are we hoping he goes to?”

                “We’re setting this up at a Warehouse off Newport Harbor, we know that he’ll probably be sent to the closest hospital since we’re going to border the line of killing him.” Roderick explained.

                Sarah glared at Roderick before nodding “Okay.” She muttered.

                Roderick smiled “Don’t worry, I’ll give you directions. But still…you’re on your own to gain access to the hospital, to wiggle your way into being his nurse until he is cleared for check out.”

                “And then what?” Sarah asked.

                “And then we bring him here just to rest a little longer. You’ll be his nurse until the FBI clears him for work again.” Roderick said “Sound like a plan?” he asked Sarah.

                Sarah nodded slowly “Yeah.” She whispered, smiling at Roderick.

                “Excellent.” He said, patting her thigh once again before getting up to leave the office.

                Sarah remained seated once again, knowing she was on her own for this mission was a bit daunting, but she knew she could handle it.

 


	4. Crush

            Sarah walked out of the office to be greeted by a familiar face that began to follow her throughout the house “Can I ask you a personal question?” Mike asked as he followed her.

            “That depends, do you plan on following me for the rest of the day?” She asked as she walked towards the living room.

            Mike smirked at her “Depends on your answer.”

            Sarah huffed as she stopped walking and turned to face him “What’s your question, Agent Weston?” she asked him.

            “Ooh, saucy.” Mike remarked with a smile.

            Sarah raised an eye brow at Mike before he nodded “Okay, okay…have you ever lost a patient?” he asked her.

            “Lost? As in killed?” Sarah asked.

            Mike nodded.

            “No. Granted, yes, there were a few who died—but there was nothing that I could do to save them, it happens.” Sarah explained to him.

            Sarah sighed as she put a hand on Mikes’ shoulder “Look, I won’t let you die. You are obviously too valuable to lose.” She assured her.

            Mike was left concerned as he nodded slowly at Sarah “That’s…comforting.” He said slowly.

            Sarah smirked at Mike “It should be.” She said before walking again.

            Mike continued to follow her, which slightly annoyed Sarah “I thought you said you’d stop following me.” She said.

            “Well, maybe if you walk me to my car, then you’ll get rid of me for the next few days.” Mike said, raising his eye brows slightly while smiling at Sarah.

            Sarah crossed her arms at Mike as she thought about it for a long time, she felt awkward around him and she didn’t know why—granted, she had gotten a spark of attraction towards him at the beginning, but she pushed it away to focus on more important things.

            “If it means you leaving me alone, then fine, I’ll walk you to your car.” Sarah said as she walked along with Mike outside to his parked car.

            Mike turned to her with a light cocky smile on his face “Y’know, when this is all over, maybe you and I can go out for dinner sometime, maybe take in a movie?” he suggested to her.

            Sarah smirked “Yeah, and then we can fuck in the backseat of your car.” She remarked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

             Mike was taken aback by her comment before letting a chuckle out “You’re funny.” He said.

            Sarah shrugged “Not really, but…I’m glad I amuse you.” She said softly.

            Mike nodded off for a moment as he opened the driver door to his car “So, I guess I’ll see you in 2 days?” he asked her.

            Sarah nodded “Yeah.”

            “Okay.” He said, letting another light smile escape his lips before getting into his car and driving away from the mansion.

            Sarah sighed with relief as she turned around and walked back into the house where Roderick was waiting for her with his cocky smile “You have a thing for Mikey boy.” He accused.

            “What?” Sarah asked confused as she walked passed him, but he just followed her.

            Roderick smiled “You have a crush on Mike! C’mon, it’s obvious! Mike and Sarah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage.”

            “I will pay you every cent in my bank account if you stop singing that song.” Sarah hissed at Roderick as she desperately tried to flee from Roderick and his teasing.

            “That’s not all, that’s not all Sarah just murdered an officer.” Roderick continued to sing as Sarah walked into the kitchen.

            Sarah huffed “You’re right, I am about to murder an officer…but he’s more like a Sheriff.” She said as she glared at Roderick.

            Roderick smirked again “I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?” he sang, beginning a new tune as he danced around the kitchen as Sarah pulled a wine glass out and began to pour herself a glass of wine.

            Sarah rolled her eyes “What’s with you singing songs from the 70’s? I mean, seriously…it’s not like you!” she remarked.

            “Oh, Sarah, I only sing around you cause number 1, it’s fun; and number 2, it annoys you!” Roderick said.

            Sarah huffed as she took a sip from her wine “I do not have a crush on Mike Weston! He’s too…” she thought of the right word “Boyish. He looks like a puppy dog, I mean—seriously!” she said.

            Roderick smiled “Emma told me that when you first met him, your comment was ‘Our children would be beautiful!’.”

            “So, what if I said that? I don’t like him. End of story.” Sarah said, taking another sip of wine.

            Roderick frowned before shrugging off “Whatever you say.” He muttered to her before finally leaving her alone and walking out of the kitchen.

            Sarah took another sip of her wine as she relaxed, now that random people had quit following her she could think about the task she was given to do.

            It made her nervous; her job was usually to tend to the wounds of the followers who survived their missions, but she going out there on her own to nurse a follower back to health, it made her skin crawl.

            Sarah finished her glass of wine when Emma walked in “There you are.” Emma muttered as she grabbed a wine glass as well.

            “Where’d you run off to?” Emma continued.

            Sarah sighed “…I am being sent on a mission.” She said as she put the wine glass by the sink.

            “Your first solo? What  is it?” Emma asked.

            Sarah shrugged “I have to nurse Mike back to health.” She said, it sounded lame when she explained it to other people.

            Emma raised an eye brow at her fellow follower “Oh really? What’s wrong with him?”

            “Nothing at the moment; but Roderick and Charlie are going to beat him to a pulp to make it look like they tortured him for information.” Sarah explained.

            Emma smiled “And you get Agent Weston all to yourself.” She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

            Sarah rolled her eyes “Oh my god! I had this conversation with Roderick already—I do not have a crush on him! I don’t. I might have had a moment of weakness when I met him…but no, there’s nothing for me there!”

            Emma smirked “You’re lying to the both of us…you’re trying too hard to make it seem like you don’t.” 

            “I don’t like him.” Sarah said, walking out of the kitchen.

            “Sure you don’t!” Emma called to Sarah as she left, the smirk still plastered on her face.

 

            


	5. The Mission

            The day came but everything had been pushed earlier after Roderick got a call that Mike had left early due to be insubordinate with the agent in charge of the investigation.

             Everyone was aloof as they hurried to make their arrangements and to leave to begin the mission while Sarah mentally and psychically prepared herself.

            Sarah looked down at her watch as Roderick and his crew left to retrieve Mike, she made a note to leave for the hospital an hour after if just to settle in and do whatever she needed to do to.

            “Are you still breathing over there?” Emma asked as she walked into Sarahs’ bedroom.

            Sarah nodded “Yeah.” She muttered, going over the directions to the hospital one more time.

            “You’re going to be fine. You’ve infiltrated bigger places.” Emma remarked, trying to comfort her fellow follower.

            Sarah sighed “Yeah, but not on my own—I always had you to back me up! If I fuck this up, that’s it! Roderick will have my head.” She retorted.

            Emma put a hand on her shoulder “You’ll be great.” She assured Sarah.

            Sarah nodded “I know.”

            Emma smiled at her friend before taking her hand back “Don’t think too much into it.” She said softly before exiting Sarahs’ bedroom to leave her alone for the rest of the day.

           

 

            Sarah had texted Roderick right before entering the hospital to see where they were on beating Mike to a pulp, she knew he’d ignore her text so she didn’t get her hopes up.

            Her heart raced as she approached the front desk and smiled at the clerk “Hi.” She said with a nervous smile on her face.

            The nurse behind the desk smiled back at her “Hi. How can I help you?”

            “Today is my first day.” Sarah said nervously.

            The nurse nodded “Oh. Okay. Umm…” she looked over at a sheet of paper “What’s your name?”

            Sarah casually looked down at the I.D around her neck, Roderick gave her a false identity and at that moment she couldn’t remember as she looked down. Lenore Hadley.

            “Lenore Hadley.” She said as she looked up at the nurse.

            The nurse looked through the sheet of paper before humming “I don’t see you on here.”

            Sarah frowned, if this approach didn’t work she was going to ruin the plan “What?” she asked rhetorically “But I’ve got the I.D badge…” she said, showing the nurse the badge.

            The nurse nodded “No big deal! The woman who does the schedules probably forgot—she does that some times.” She said as she looked through the schedule.

            Sarah smiled to herself as the nurse looked up at her “Did they tell you where exactly you’d need to be?”

            “Surgical Unit.” Sarah said.

            The nurse nodded before standing up “Okay, that’s on the third floor, just take the elevator. I’ll call Susan and let her know you’re coming!” she said before sitting back down.

            Sarah smiled at the nurse and thanked her before walking towards the elevator, letting a deep breath out as she began to ease up a little.

            “ _That was easy._ ” Sarah thought to herself as she entered the elevator.

            Sarah leaned against the railing of the elevator as she watched the neon lit numbers count their way up to 3 and opened for Sarah; she took another deep breath as she walked out of the elevator and began making her way towards the front desk when the nurse immediately stood up after she noticed her.

            “You’re the new girl?” the nurse asked.

            Sarah just nodded as she stopped in front of the nurse “I guess you’re a blessing, cause we’re short staffed tonight.” The nurse remarked, motioning Sarah to follow her.

            The nurse went through the motions and showed Sarah how things worked, not that she needed it, she had worked in the E.R ward her entire career so the Surgical Ward—it would be a piece of cake.

            “You think you can handle it?” The nurse asked, turning back to Sarah.

            “Easy.” Sarah remarked.

            The nurse nodded “Okay, then.” She said before walking away.

            Sarah didn’t waste any time blending in as she began walking down the halls and mingled with the patients before she felt a vibration in her scrubs pocket; she knew it was a text with just the one buzz and she hoped that it was Roderick with an update.

            She pulled her phone out and read the text “ _Are you in?”_

            Sarah texted back a quick ‘yes’ as well as asking Roderick where they were on their side of things and put the phone back in her pocket.

 

 

            She was integrating nicely when she was alerted by the doors opening a bed being rolled through the unit before being pushed into an available room.

            Sarah didn’t waste any time as she joined the orderlies who brought the new addition in, getting everything should could from them before she turned to the patient to see Mike.

            He was bruised and battered, Sarah hardly recognized the follower as she approached him, taking his file from the orderly and waited until they left so she could wait for Mike to wake up from the anesthesia.

            Sarah checked his stats as well as his file to see how bad of damage Roderick and the gang had done to him, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy when she suddenly heard footsteps come up behind her.

            She turned and lightly gasped to see the famous Ryan Hardy in front of her, she couldn’t believe she was that close to the enemy; she lightly smiled at him “Hi.” She said before going back to Mike.

            From her peripheral vision she watched as Ryan Hardy pulled up a chair and sat next to Mikes’ bed, she let a faint smile out before putting his file down and exited the room.

            As she began to walk down the hall an increase of people began to flood the Surgical Wing of the hospital, mostly FBI agents as Sarah slowly moved towards the front desk if just to get out of the way.

            Her heart began to race again, beginning to think ridiculous thoughts of how maybe they knew she was a follower, but she turned to one of the nurses and got her attention “What’s going on?” she asked.

            “That guy they just rolled in, he’s FBI…he got jumped by some Carroll followers.” She explained.

            Sarah put a shocked look on her face “Oh my god.” She said in a concerned tone.

            The nurse hummed “Just a baby that one, he almost died on the table.” She said.

            Sarah nodded, feeling her phone vibrating repeatedly in her scrubs “Well, at least he made it.” She muttered before walking away to take the call.

            “Yeah?” Sarah asked.

            “So…how he doing?” Roderick asked in his usual cocky tone.

            Sarah huffed “He’ll live. He almost died, Roderick.” She remarked.

            “You can blame Charlie for that—he gave Mikey boy one hell of a beating, before stabbing him, it was pretty deep.” Roderick explained.

            Sarah sighed “Okay, well, apparently I’m not getting out of here until early tomorrow and the FBI are swarming, so I’m going to say goodbye now and pretend to do my job.” She remarked before hanging up her phone.

            She turned around to see Ryan slowly approaching her, Ryan looked tired and rugged as he walked to her “Is it possible to get some ice chips? He’s in and out of consciousness but he’s asking for something to drink.” He asked softly.

            Sarah nodded “Yeah, I’ll bring some ice chips!” she said with a smile before walking away; she took another breath in, this was becoming a bit much with not just the FBI but Ryan Hardy present as well.  

           

            


	6. Charlie

                For Sarah, the shift felt like an eternity and after 12 hours of avoiding eye contact with FBI agents and nursing patients she was sent home.

                The sun was just rising as she pulled up to the gate of the mansion, a giant yawn escaped her mouth as the gate doors pulled back to let her through; she began to fantasize about sleep which made her that more inpatient to pull into the mansion driveway and get inside.

                The mansion was rather quiet as she walked inside, the followers around her moping around as she climbed up the stairs and made her way to the second floor which was even quieter than the first.

                Sarah hummed to herself as she walked down the hall to the last door on the right, pushing the door open and walking inside her bedroom which she greeted with a tired smile; she pushed the door closed with her foot before kicking off her sneakers and peeling off her scrubs when a knock came at her door.

                “Yeah?” Sarah grumbled as she tossed her top aside.

                The door opened and Emma peeped her head in “Just get home?” she asked.

                Sarah just nodded as she pulled off her pants and socks, walking to her dresser to retrieve a pair of sleepwear as Emma walked in and shut the door behind her.

                It was awkward between Sarah and Emma as they stood feet apart from another yet nobody was saying anything; Sarah put her nightshirt on and turned back towards Emma “What’s up?” she asked.

                “Sarah, something happened.” Emma began.

                Sarah unhooked her bra from under her night shirt, raising an eye brow at Emma “What did Roderick do this time?” she asked.

                Emma shook her head “It wasn’t Roderick, it was Charlie.” She said, crossing her arms at her friend who immediately went still.

                “What happened?” Sarah asked, afraid of the answer Emma might give her.

                She couldn’t believe she was witnessing tears threatening to spill from Emmas’ eyes as she opened her mouth, then closed it for a moment “…Charlie’s dead.” Emma announced.

                Sarah sat on her bed in shock, she could not comprehend the words coming out of Emmas’ mouth as she took a few steps towards her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

                “…we were all sitting around in the office when Roderick called you, and when he got off the phone he started acting like himself, and he started joking and goofing and teasing about how Charlie almost killed Mike. Charlie felt…distraught, and he went manic—he went on about how he couldn’t trust himself and how he was a failure…and then he asked Joe to kill him.” Emma explained.

                Sarah sighed, trying to keep her tears contained as she looked up at Emma, opening her mouth to say something but nothing came out before she finally just nodded.

                Emma swallowed hard “Sarah, I’m so sorry—I know you and him were close.” She said before backing away and leaving the bedroom.

                Sarah just laid back on the covers of her bed, comprehending the death of a good friend—while she was busy taking care of some FBI agent, her friend needed her; she pushed herself off the bed to pull the curtains completely shut so no sunlight would come in as she slept.

                She finally got under the covers and shielded her head with a pillow to not only hide from the sun, but to hide her sobs from the rest of the mansion.

 

                Sarah awoke with a headache and puffy eyes as she pushed the pillow away from her, she sat up in her bed and turned over to her clock that read almost 10 til 5.

                “ _Well, at least I won’t have to wait long to go back to ‘work’._ ” Sarah thought to herself as she pushed the sheets back and looked down at the floor for her scrubs but they had gone missing.

                Sarah panicked, flying out of bed and opening her bedroom door to begin stomping her way downstairs to start looking for anyone who might have taken her scrubs.

                She walked into the office where Roderick and Joe were playfully chatting with each other, they both turned and were taken aback by her disheveled appearance.

                “Good afternoon, Sarah! You look…well rested.” Joe said with an awkward smile “Perhaps some pants are in order?” he asked rhetorically before turning to Roderick.

                Sarah huffed “Where are my scrubs?” she asked.

                “Calm down snoot pants, I put them in the wash; I think they’re almost done.” Roderick said with his infamous smirk.

                Sarah approached them both, a grimace on her face as she looked at Roderick “Don’t do that again.” She murmured.

                Roderick shrugged “I was just trying to help.”

                Sarah huffed as she looked Roderick square in the eye “You killed Charlie.” She hissed.

                “No, Joe killed Charlie.”

                Tears began to swell up in Sarahs’ eyes “You _knew_ he was sensitive—but you egged him on!” she continued.

                Joe could see the tension burning deep in Sarah, he knew she would pop any second while Roderick just smirked.

                “He was weak, Sarah…everybody knew it.” He remarked.

                Sarah slapped Roderick across the face before Joe finally came around his desk and held Sarah close to him “Easy, easy girl…” he said, pulling her away.

                “Lets have a little chat about last night, huh?” he suggested before escorting Sarah out of the office, glaring at Roderick disapprovingly before closing the door behind him.

                Joe and Sarah stood out in the hall, Sarah now realizing that she was in nothing but a long t-shirt with Joe, who gently smiled at her “So, how did it go last night?” he asked her softly.

                “It went alright.” Sarah said, trying hard to keep eye contact with Joe.

                Joe raised an eye brow at her “Just alright?”

                Sarah shrugged “The place was crawling with FBI, and I ran into our friend Ryan Hardy, so that was a bit daunting.” She said gently. 

                Joe stroked her hair “Oh, darling…it’s just been a grueling 24-hours hasn’t it?” he asked her.

                Sarah nodded, pushing a strand of hair out of her face “Yeah. But…Mike is moving along just fine.

                “Excellent.” Joe said with a smile.

                Sarah swallowed hard as she looked away from Joe, uncomfortable with how he saw her outburst—she was usually a calm and sweet girl.

                “Don’t worry about Roderick, karma will bite him in the ass soon enough.” He said before cupping her face gently and walking away and back into his office.

                Sarah huffed, turning around to walk into the laundry room to get her scrubs and get ready for her second day. 


	7. The Night Shift

            It was quieter than the night before as Sarah walked patiently from room to room, checking in on patients while smiling and gently chatting with the other nurses.

            Sarah couldn’t help but admit to herself that it was nice to feel like part of a team once again—she loved being a nurse and for a moment she began to doubt herself on if she made the right call choosing Joe over herself.

            She shook the thought away as she walked into Mikes’ room, the pain medications he was on didn’t give him a lot of awake time as he slept soundly in his bed; Sarah updated his stats on his chart and made sure his I.V was working properly before she put his chart down and prepared to leave.

            In the midst of her doing her job, she felt a warm hand gently grab her, alerting her to Mike who was groggy but conscious.

            “Have you been crying?” he asked her softly.

            Sarah tried to force a smile out before gently nodding “Yeah.” She admitted.

            “What’s wrong?” he asked.

            “Charlie.” She whispered.

            “What’s wrong with Charlie?” he asked her.

            Sarah let a breath out, if only to stop herself from crying any more “He died.” She whispered to him.

            Mike frowned as he looked at Sarah “I’m sorry.” He said, trying to console his fellow follower “What happened?” he asked her.

            “…well, technically—he killed himself, but Joe killed him.” Sarah explained.

            Mike forced himself to stay awake as he took a deep breath in and let it out “Why did Joe kill him?” he asked.

            “Because Charlie asked him too.” Sarah said.

            Mike gave Sarah a groggy consoling smile “Sarah, I’m so sorry…I knew you two were friends.”

            Sarah nodded gently “…I keep telling myself he’s in a better place—but, I’m pretty sure I’m lying.” She remarked before gently taking her hand back and backed away from Mike.

            “I’ll be back in thirty minutes.” She told him before leaving his room entirely.

 

 

            Sarah watched the news coverage of the killing spree of women named Claire Matthews, it had drawn out all day and finally ended a little after midnight after Ryan Hardy managed to rescues the last girl and help the FBI take the cult member into custody.

            “What a day, huh?” a nurse asked her.

            Sarah smiled gently “More like what a travesty.” She said as she pushed herself off of the desk and began to make another set of rounds.

            It didn’t take her very long to get back to Mike who as time went on he repositioned his bed inch by inch.

            “You’re not in pain?” she asked as she approached him.

            Mike shrugged “The Morphine helps a little.”

            Sarah hummed as she grabbed his file to begin the process of stats while Mike stared at her “So how is everything out there?” he asked.

            “Joe had someone kill all the women named Claire Matthews.” She said gently, glancing up at him for a moment.

            Mike nodded off for a moment “How’d they do?”

            “Two out of five isn’t bad, I suppose.” Sarah said, reading Mikes’ heart rate on the monitor before writing it down “…but Ryan succeeded in capturing her, so I don’t think we’ll be seeing her anytime soon.” She continued.

            Mike attempted to chuckle at her remarks, but the pain was a bit much as he stopped almost as fast as he had started “Anything else going on?” he asked.

            “Rodericks’ fuck buddy is dead…needless to say he’s in a bit of a bad mood.” She muttered as she checked his I.V.

            Mike grimaced “Sucks for him. But I’m sure he’ll find another one…” he muttered.

            Sarah nodded as she put the file back down and looked at Mike “Need anything? Water? Snack? Blanket?”

            “Sex would be nice.” He said through his groggy voice.

            Sarah couldn’t help but blush as an embarrassed smile spread “Michael Weston…you are…” she couldn’t think of anything as Mike smirked back at her.

            “A sexy beast?” he suggested.

            Sarah laughed as she shook her head “No!” she said, backing away and leaving the room with blush covering her entire face.

            The nurses’ raised an eyebrow at the new addition as she walked to the front desk where everyone was still taking a moment to chill before doing another round “…what’s with you?” one asked.

            “That FBI guy! I guess the Morphine is getting to him cause he just hit on me.” Sarah said.

            The nurses chuckled “He’s a cutie, that’s for sure!”

            Another nurse hummed “I wouldn’t mind if he hit on me!” she said with a chuckle before walking away to answer a call from one of the patients.

            “You’re probably right, it is the drugs…you’ll get used to it!” another nurse remarked before pushing away from the isle and walking away to begin her checks.

            Sarah turned to the nurse receptionist who took a sip of her coffee as she looked up at her “Go home.” She muttered.

            She rubber necked as she looked at the nurse “What?” she asked.

            The nurse receptionist put her cup of coffee down “I said go home, we’re well staffed and it’s already been 10 hours for you; so go home.” She said softly.

            Sarah looked around confused for a moment “Umm…okay.” She said unsure, backing away slowly as she grabbed her stethoscope from around her neck and pulled it off when she finally turned around to walk towards the elevator.

           

 

            It was quiet in the house as everyone was asleep for the night, Sarah tip toed her way upstairs to the second floor and towards her bedroom when suddenly a door opened and an arm reached out and grabbed Sarah before pulling her into the room.

            Sarah gasped, too tired to scream when she heard the door close and turned around to see Emma against the door.

            The two were silent as they stared each other down before Sarah looked around the room awkwardly before looking back at Emma “What’s up?” she asked.

            “I’m going to kill that blonde asshole!” Emma hissed.

            Sarah raised an eye brow “…which blonde asshole?” she asked.

            “Roderick! Duh!” Emma remarked.

            Sarah nodded slowly “Umm, okay. Wh-what did he do this time?”  she asked.

            “Jacob’s here.”

            Sarah crossed her arms “That’s…uhh…that’s unexpected,” She muttered “But what does Roderick have to do with that?” she asked.

            Emma huffed “Roderick brought Jacob here! I guess Jacob got in touch with Roderick via e-mail and so he went and picked him up so _now_ I have to make amends with Jacob so that way Joe doesn’t find out we abandoned him and that annoying partner of his!”

            Sarah looked Emma over as she crossed her arms “Why does it matter if Joe finds out that we abandoned them?”

            Emma went silent, not answering the question when finally Sarah huffed in exasperation “Emma, you made your bed, now lay in it…it’s also four in the morning—and I’m going to bed.” She remarked before pushing past Emma and leaving the room.  

           

           

 

           

            


	8. Home

                “Gently, gently! I don’t want those stitches ripping.” Sarah instructed as Mike sat down on the wheelchair; Mike grunted in pain as he sat down, pushing out a labored breath while Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder “You good?” she asked.

                Mike just nodded as she then rolled him out of the room and began to make her way to the elevator in silence, Mike was still in a subdued state with not a care in the world—his biggest goal was just getting back to the mansion to sleep in a comfortable, giant bed.

                Sarah hummed as the elevator doors closed, giving them solitude from the rest of the hospital “Okay, Agent Weston, I still have to stick my shift out today—I’ll be home at around 3am and I _will_ wake you up so I can clean and change your bandages.” She explained.

                “Don’t scratch your stitches, and don’t overdo it with the physical activity, aka…if you don’t have to do it, don’t.” Sarah continued.

                Mike smirked as he gently looked up at Sarah “Whatever you say Nurse Sarah.” He muttered.

                Sarah grimaced “Also, no alcohol, especially with the Vicodin. One every four hours.” She remarked before the elevator doors opened.

                They both were silent as Sarah wheeled Mike out to the patient pick up station where an SUV was waiting for them “Also, Barry is going to take care of you until I get home.” She said before gently helping Mike out of the wheelchair.

                “But if anything does go wrong?” Mike asked her.

                Sarah sighed “Call me.” She remarked as she opened the passenger door.

                Mike slowly got into the passenger seat and just nodded off at the driver, Sarah helped buckle him in before giving him one look over “See you in the morning.” She muttered before closing the door.

                Sarah watched for a moment as the SUV drove away, she sighed heavily before taking the wheelchair back inside to finish off her shift.

 

 

                It was surprising to her to find that the household was still active when she got home, Sarah avoided eye contact as she rushed up to her room and closed the door behind her to undress from her scrubs and get into something more comfortable.

                Sarah looked over at her alarm clock to see that it was almost 3:30 in the morning, she let a tired huff out as she got into her pajamas then immediately left her room to walk to the one next door.

                She and Roderick had made arrangements to have Mike in the next room over incase anything had happened and also all of the supplies would be in his room.

                Sarah gently opened the door and peeked inside to see Mike fast asleep, his lamp on to welcome Sarah whenever she arrived; she walked in slowly, closing the door behind her and walked into the personal bathroom to retrieve the supplies.

                “Mike?” she asked softly, stroking his forehead to gently wake him.

                Mike hummed as he turned in his sleep for a moment before opening his eyes at Sarah, he gave her a soft smile “I had a dream about you.” He muttered.

                Sarah smiled “Was it a good one?”

                “You were a fairy…and you and Emma tried to eat Roderick.” Mike explained.

                Sarah chuckled as she sat on the edge of his bed “That’s probably the Vicodin.” She remarked, helping Mike sit up in the bed before pulling the bandage on his forehead off.

                “Any pain?” she asked as she poured some alcohol on a napkin and began to dab the wound gently, Mike couldn’t help but wince at the sudden pain.

                Mike shook his head as he hummed again “No. What time is it?” he asked her.

                “It’s almost 3:30.” She told him.

                Mike hummed again “You’re late. You said 3…”

                Sarah looked at him and smiled before looking back up at the wound and saw that she had cleaned it quite nicely; Sarah put the napkin down and grabbed a new bandage, rubbing some anti-bacterial gel on it and slowly put the new bandage on.

                “One down, one to go…you can lay back down now.” She said, helping Mike laid flat on the bed once again “And I am sorry that I’m late…I had some trouble getting out of work. Some asshole kept trying to hit on me.”

                Mike smiled “So what did you do?”

                Sarah looked at him “I might’ve ‘accidentally’ cut him with a pair of scissors.” She remarked.

                Mike chuckled, watching Sarah softly pull off the bandage to his stitches, he grimaced at the ugly wound on his lower abdomen before mumbling out a curse.

                Sarah ignored his words, focusing more closely on the stitches as she cleaned it up and put more anti-bacterial gel on it before putting a new bandage on.

                “Alright, back to bed. I’ll see you in about 8 hours.” Sarah remarked, turning to his night table to turn off his lamp but saw a bell placed besides it; Sarah hummed as she picked it up and examined it.

                Mike watched her as she examined the bell “Roderick gave it to me…he said it would help you hear me.” He said.

                “He’s such an ass.” Sarah muttered before putting the bell down “Well, alright…goodnight.” She said as she turned off the lamp, and got off his bed to leave his bedroom.

               

 

                Sarah got comfortable in her bed, she was glad that she was able to get home before the sun rose like it had been all week; she was glad to no longer have to go to the hospital and ‘work’, she did feel bad about leaving them stranded though.

                “ _They have no record of you, so they can’t track you down._ ” Sarah thought to herself as she brought her comforter up to her chin to keep warm.

                She smiled as she finally relaxed, knowing that now she could frolic in the house to a certain extent and not have to worry about playing cool around strangers.

                Sarah was home again, and she didn’t want to leave as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. 


	9. Relax

                Emma was talking but Sarah wasn’t listening as she sat at the kitchen isle and looked down at her steaming cup of coffee; it was after noon but Sarah didn’t care as she zoned in and out of whatever Emma was saying.

                The young serial killer finally stopped talking and put her hand in front of Sarah and waved it around “Hey—are you in there?” she asked.

                Sarah hummed as she looked up at Emma “Yeah, I’m here. I’m just still getting my clock straightened out.” She muttered.

                “Those night shifts really mess with you, huh?” Emma asked nonchalantly.

                Sarah nodded “Yeah. It reminds me why I never did nights.” She muttered, taking a sip of her coffee when she heard a tiny gasp.

                “SARAH!” Joey called out as he rushed up to the next seat next to her.

                Sarah couldn’t help but smile as she hugged Joey “JOEY!! Oh, it’s so good to see you!” she said, getting chipper at the sight of the boy.

                “Where have you been? I missed you.” Joey asked.

                Sarah turned to Emma, then back to Joey “Well, I’ve been working—but I’m done working now, I’m here forever and ever!” she said, tussling the boys hair.

                Joey couldn’t help but chuckle before turning to Emma “Denise, I’m hungry.” He told his nanny.

                Emma nodded “Okay, I’ll see what I can whip up.” She said with a smile, looking over her friend who continued to sit and sip on her coffee “Sarah, are you hungry?” she asked.

                “No. Coffee is good.” She said, leaning forward.

                Joey continued to watch Sarah wake up with her cup of coffee while Emma made Joey a Bologna sandwich, Joey asking Sarah random questions when a plate was put in front of him and he focused on his lunch.

                Sarah didn’t even pay attention before a plate was put in front of her, she looked down at the Bologna sandwich in front of her before looking back up at Emma “I said I was good.” She muttered.

                “Not to sound like your mom, but when was the last time you ate?” Emma asked, crossing her arms.

                Sarah thought about it long and hard before shrugging “I don’t remember.” She muttered.

                Emma pushed the plate closer to Sarah before beginning to put away the food supplies she used to make lunch when Joey grimaced and Sarah just took a simple bite of her lunch.

                “I hate Bologna.” Joe announced.

                Emma sighed “I know, but that’s all that’s in the fridge.” She said before turning to Sarah “Somebody needs to go shopping.” She remarked.

                “Get Lizzie to do it, I have obligations here.” Sarah remarked.

                Emma hummed “Fine.”

                Joey and Emma began to talk about Joe and the house before Emma gently excused herself just as Joe walked into the kitchen, alerting both Joey and Sarah to his presence.

                It was obvious to Sarah that this needed to be a bonding moment between father and son when she turned to Joey who was looking at her for guidance.

                Sarah looked over and Joe before clearing her throat “You know what, I’m going to take my coffee and my Bologna sandwich, and go check on Mike.” She said, grabbing her meal and walking out of the kitchen.

 

 

                She stuck her head into Mikes’ bedroom where she saw him sitting up in bed, twiddling his thumbs when he saw her.

                “Oh, good…I was about to the bell.” He told her.

                Sarah chuckled as she walked in with her cup of coffee and half of a Bologna sandwich and sat on the edge of Mikes’ bed “So—pain? Anything weird going on?” Sarah asked him.

                Mike shook his head “No. But I am hungry, are you going to finish that sandwich?” he asked her.

                Sarah looked down at the sandwich before handing it to Mike “Go for it.” She said, adjusting herself in her spot as she took a sip of her coffee.

                They were both silent as Mike ate the other half of the sandwich, Sarah just watched as he finished his sandwich and put the plate on the night table; Sarah just smiled at him before finishing her coffee.

                “Are you okay?” Mike asked her.

                Sarah nodded “Yeah, I’m fine, I just…I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.” She said, looking down at her empty coffee mug.

                Mike nodded slowly “You wanna talk about it?” he asked her.

                Sarah shook her head “Not really.” She said as she looked up at Mike who just glared at Sarah.

                She huffed “…while I’ve been working at the hospital, a lot of has happened here at the home front and I feel kind of out of place now that I’m back. I feel like I’ve missed too much.” She muttered.

                Mike nodded as he watched Sarah play with her mug “Don’t worry, you’ll catch up.”  He comforted her.

                Sarah looked up at Mike and let a small smile out “Thanks.” She said, letting another moment of silence pass.

                “Okay, lay down—I’ve got to change your bandages again.” She said, getting up off the bed and walking into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

 

 

                She walked down the hall, yawning as she did and ignoring the guy passing her by; she, at that moment, could care less about who was around her.

                “Sarah?” she heard a man call behind her.

                Sarah turned to see Jacob in front of her, his typical scared look on his face “What?” she asked him.

                Jacob walked towards her “You and Emma left us there!” he accused.

                Sarah glared at him; to Sarah, Jacob had a lot of baggage and she just wasn’t cool with that as she huffed “I was just doing what Roderick asked, and he said to go with Emma…it’s not my fault you didn’t make the cut.” She remarked before turning away from Jacob.

                He grabbed a hold of her arm “No—you left me there!” he continued.

                Sarah rolled her eyes, turning back around and punched Jacob in the jaw; she didn’t have time to react to the pain in her hand as she pulled herself away from Jacob and left “Fucking baby!” she proclaimed before walking down the hall. 


	10. Cracking Bad

                Emma was busy with Claire so Sarah just tried to stay out of the way and keep her head down in that respect; meanwhile, Jacob was prowling around feeling resent for both she and Emma—but Sarah didn’t care, she didn’t like Jacob anyway.

                Meanwhile, tensions were high with Roderick and though Sarah tried to keep out of his path, Roderick has other plans as he walked beside her silently.

                Sarah darted glances at him every once in a while as she walked in the kitchen to get something to eat; Roderick leaned against the isle and crossed his arms as he watched Sarah look through the fridge.

                “Hey, Sarah Bear?” he called out to her in a false sincere voice.

                Sarah turned to Roderick “Please don’t call me that again.” She remarked.

                Roderick hummed “Okay. Listen, Bear, could you talk to Joe for me? Maybe you can get the ball rolling for everything.” She asked.

                Sarah turned to Roderick “Why don’t you talk to Joe?”

                “I’ve tried…and he’s blinded by working things out with Claire. But I was thinking since you are sweeter than a cupcake, you could talk to him and he’d actually listen.” Roderick said.

                Sarah raised an eye brow at him “…no.” she said after thinking about it for a moment.

                “No? What do you mean ‘no’?” Roderick asked her.

                 Sarah huffed “I mean ‘no’! You and Joe gave me a job, and that job was to nurse Mike Weston back to health. Not to be your messenger.”

                Roderick glared, walking towards Sarah as she closed the fridge door; Roderick forced his smile at Sarah “Sarah…sweetheart…please?” he asked, trying to sugar coat her.

                “My answer is still ‘no’! Seriously, fuck off.” She remarked before walking away from the fridge to look inside the pantry.

                The sheriff wouldn’t give up as he followed Sarah into the pantry “Listen, you stupid bitch—you’re going to talk with Joe, and you’re going to lead him towards enlightenment and make sure he gets his priorities in check.” He told her in a low hiss.

                Sarah just looked at the man, furrowing her brow at him before shaking her head “No.” she said before turning away from him once again.

                Roderick grabbed her arm, squeezing it as he looked deep into her eyes “Now I’m not asking—you’re gonna do it, and you’re going to sway him!”

                Sarah spit in his face “Fuck you!” she yelled, trying to fight to get her arm back as Roderick only got closer to her.

                “Not so tough now, are you, cupcake?” he continued to taunt her.

                “What the hell is going on in here?” they heard coming from the kitchen as they both turned to see Emma glaring at the both of them.

                Roderick huffed “It’s none of your business!” he hissed.

                “Get your hands off her!” Emma said in a snarl.

                He slowly let go of Sarahs’ arm as she raced out of the pantry and through the kitchen, leaving Roderick and Emma alone.

                Emma swallowed hard, glaring at Roderick before backing away slowly and leaving the kitchen to catch up with Sarah.

                “Are you okay?” Emma asked, finally catching up to the fast as a bullet Sarah.

                Sarah nodded “Yeah. I’m fine.” She remarked, continuing to walk past other house members while Emma attempted to keep up with the fast paced Sarah.

                “Hey!” Emma finally remarked, tugging at Sarahs’ arm to force her to face her “What did he want?” she asked quietly.

                Sarah crossed her arms “He wanted me to talk to Joe.”

                “About what?”

                Sarah shrugged again “Something about getting his priorities straight.” She remarked.

                Emma raised an eye brow “Claire?”

                “Yeah. Something along those lines.” Sarah murmured.

                Emma thought long and hard for a moment before placing a hand on Sarahs’ shoulder and smiled “Let me talk to Joe, and deal with Claire. You just keep nursing Mike back to health.” She said with a firm nod.

                Sarah gently raised an eye brow “You sure you want to be stirring that pot?” she asked.

                “Don’t worry about me!” Emma said, playfully tucking a strand of hair behind Sarahs’ ear before walking away.

                Sarah watched Emma walk away, she just hoped that Emma was able to successfully pry her way in between Joe and Claire, it wasn’t an easy task since Joe still very much loved his wife; but it wasn’t any of Sarahs’ business as she climbed up the stairs to check on Mike.

 

 

               

                It had been a week and Sarah could feel the tension in the air as Roderick was losing himself more and more while Joe threw himself further into the spiral that was Claire Matthews.

                Sarah just kept her head down, listening to Emma vent as all of this was going on when Roderick stormed into the small living room the girls were occupying and threw a lamp across the room.

                “HEY!” Emma yelled, standing up from her seat while Sarah just sat in shock, her mouth open as she stared at Roderick.

                Roderick pushed Emma away as he angrily paced around the room for a moment “He’s too busy trying to win his wife back—so _I_ make decisions, but when _I_ do make decisions he gets angry at me! That mother fucker!” he gripped to himself.

                Sarah and Emma looked at each other before Sarah cleared her throat “You wanna share with the class, or throw the other lamp?” she asked.

                Roderick stopped and turned to Sarah “…I sent Vince to go retrieve a package to take to the bunker, and the FBI found it.”

                “The package or the bunker?” Sarah asked.

                Roderick scuffed “The bunker, you idiot!” he hissed.

                “Hey—only I can call her an idiot!” Emma proclaimed, taking a breath “Okay, so now what?” she asked Roderick.

                Roderick shook his head “I don’t know. But Vince said that nothing could be traced back to here, so we’ll see how that goes.” He remarked.

                The sheriff looked at both of the young woman in front of him before he stormed out, leaving Emma and Sarah confused as they turned to each other.

                “You know, ever since Louise bit the dust, he’s been cracking badly.” Sarah observed.

                Emma crossed her arms at Sarah “So what are you saying? That one of us fucks him?” she remarked.

                “You can fuck him. Me, I’m good!” Sarah said, adjusting on the couch she was sitting on.  


	11. Last Night In

            She knocked on the door gently before opening it and peeking inside to find Mike standing up and checking himself out in the mirror.

            “Looking good.” Sarah teased as she walked inside the bedroom and closed the door behind her, getting Mikes’ attention as he blushed.

            Mike just smirked as he went back to looking himself over and brushing a finger over the cut above his eye brow, Sarah just smiled as she stood across from him “So, going back to work tomorrow. How you holding up?” she asked him.

            “It’s going to be nice to see something other than this bedroom.” Mike remarked, completely facing Sarah.

            Sarah just smiled, crossing her arms at Mike before taking a step forward “How are you feeling?” she asked.

            Mike nodded “Decent. I mean, I don’t feel awful—but I wish I felt better.” He remarked. 

            Sarah nodded “Well, with time you’ll feel like the old you again.” She said to comfort the agent.

            The two stared at each other for a moment before Sarah cleared his throat “So...last night in the mansion.” She said.

            “Yeah.” Mike said.

            “Want anything special for dinner? Got any plans for tonight?” Sarah asked nervously, she didn’t know why she kept talking but she couldn’t stop herself.

            Mike approached her slowly, his blue eyes connecting with her brown ones before Mike leaned in and kissed her.

            She was taken aback, but Sarah couldn’t help but admit that Mike was a pretty good kisser as she kissed him back, her hands now taking a hold of his arms as the kiss deepened.

            Mike held tightly to Sarahs’ tiny frame before backing her into a wall to get some stability, his hands moving all over her body and gently up her shirt when she pulled away from the kiss and pushed his hands away from her.

            “I’m sorry,” Sarah muttered to him.

            Mike shook his head “No, it’s alright.” He said, taking a step back from Sarah.

            “It’s just,” Sarah sighed heavily “It’s been like…a _really_ long time since I’ve been intimate with someone.” She admitted to Mike.

            “…how long is a _really_ long time?” Mike asked her.

            Sarah blushed “…4 years.”

            “4 years?!” Mike asked in shock.

            “I know!” Sarah proclaimed “I just…I never had time, or just never felt like just sleeping with any guy who looked good in a pair of slacks.” She told Mike, pushing herself off the wall gently.

            Mike nodded as he listened to Sarah “Well, now I feel like an asshole.” He admitted to her.

            Sarah shook her head “No. No—don’t feel that way! That kiss was completely consensual! It was a really good for not having been kissed in 4 years.” She remarked, rubbing Mikes’ arm to comfort him.

            They stood in the awkward silence before Sarah pulled him in for another kiss, pulling the both of them against the wall as Mike began to unbutton her shirt and exposing her cream colored bra, then pulling away again.

            “This is okay, right? We’re still…consenting adults?” Mike asked, not wanting to push Sarah into anything she didn’t want.

            Sarah nodded as she pulled him in for another kiss while Mike picked her up and carried her towards the bed; Sarah wrapped her legs around Mikes’ waist as they both of them fell into the bed.

             

 

            The head board kept a constant rhythm of hitting the wall as Mike and Sarah rocked the bed.

            Sarah’s cries excited Mike as he continued to pound into her, feeling himself reaching climax with every move either of them made.

            She called out his name, her fingers pressing against Mikes’ back to keep herself steady while wrapping her legs around Mikes’ waist to pull him in closer to her.

            “Oh, yeah—right there!” she moaned out as Mike looked down and admired the woman under him.

            They locked eyes, forgetting about the rest of the world and focused completely on each other and being that close and intimate with another person when Mike suddenly felt it.

            A jerk in his hips and a warmth coming from his pelvic region gave Mike only enough to react in the sound of a groan before he felt his dick throbbing inside of Sarah and releasing his load inside of her.

            They were still for a moment before Mike fell off of her, a hint of disappointment in the air as Sarah turned to him and awkwardly smiled at him “Well that was fun.” She said through labored breath.

            “No.” Mike muttered.

            Sarah scuffed as she propped herself up “What do you mean, ‘no’?” she asked with a smile.

            “…I came…didn’t even give you a second though!” Mike self-deprecated, turning to Sarah who was still propped up.

            Sarah chuckled “Well that’s okay…it’s not the end of the world. I mean, you lasted longer than I expected so—good for you!” she said, shaking her hands like pom-poms.

            Mike chuckled as he stroked the length of her waist with his fingers “Another round?” he suggested after a moment of silence.

            Sarah nodded, laying back down in the bed “Yeah, okay…just give me a moment to relax.” She said.

            “I can do that.” Mike said, leaning towards Sarah and kissing her softly on the lips.

            As the two gave each other bedroom eyes, they could hear Emma calling out for Sarah which made her tense at just the sound of her name “Oh, fuck…” she said, turning back towards the bedroom door “Maybe she’ll give up?” she thought out loud quietly.

            Just as those words escaped her lips, the bedroom door opened and Emma flung herself in “Sarah?” she called out, immediately gasped at what she saw and turned around to face the wall.

            “Hey, Sarah…umm…Joe needs to see you…whenever you have a minute.” Emma informed Sarah.

            It was obvious that Sarahs’ best friend was uncomfortable as Sarah just nodded at the back of Emmas’ head and sighed “Okay, I’ll be down in just a minute.” She told Emma who immediately left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

            Sarah turned to Mike who just stared at her “I’ll wait” he said before he gave her his infamous smirk.

            “You better.” Sarah said, climbing out of bed and walking to the pile of clothes in the middle of the bedroom, redressing herself and leaving Mike alone to tend to Joe.

            


	12. Insanity

“Sarah, sweetheart!” Joe remarked, standing up from his seat while Sarah continued to adjust her shirt.  
Sarah just smiled as she met him half way in his office, trying to not look conspicuous as Joe looked her up and down before frowning.  
“Did Emma wake you? I asked her if you were asleep to leave you alone.” Joe remarked.  
Sarah shook her head “No. I was just reading.” She said, comforting Joe as he nodded and smiled at the young woman.  
“Good to hear it.” Joe said, turning away for a moment before looking back at Sarah.  
Sarah just crossed her arms, waiting for Joe to speak since he did request her presence—she just hoped it didn’t take too long since Mike was upstairs waiting for her.   
Joe said nothing, just glancing at Sarah and pacing while Sarah just stood by the couch; Sarah looked around the office before sighing “Joe?” she called out.  
The man hummed as he looked at Sarah who slowly approached him “Is everything alright?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.  
“No. Nothing is alright.” Joe stated “What with Claire—she doesn’t want to work on ‘us’, just only wants to focus on Joey; and Roderick getting a bit big for his britches and then us losing the bunker, it’s just…” he trailed off and looked at Sarah who had her hands laced up by her chest, listening attentively.   
Sarah let a soft smile out as she raised an eye brow, Joe sighed “But you don’t want to hear all of this. You want to hear how things are going so well, and how we are on track.” He insisted.  
“No. If you wanna tell me about how stressed and frustrated you are, then tell me! Get it out of your system so you can focus on what matters…whatever that is at this point in time.” Sarah remarked, bobbing her head at Joe.  
Joe looked at Sarah and smiled “You are unique, Sarah Greene.” He said softly.

 

Sarah climbed up the stairs in utter shock, the things she had been told scared her to her core; knowing Joe Carroll that intimately was disturbing to say the least.  
“Well, they’re your secrets now…” Sarah thought to herself as she opened Mikes’ bedroom door and entered the bedroom where Mike was fast asleep on the bed, sprawled out across it.  
Sarah huffed as she gently closed the door behind her and immediately began to undress as she made her way to the bed, pushing Mike aside to give her some space as she wrapped the bed sheets around her and turned off the night stand light.  
It was silent in the dark room before Sarah began to feel Mike turning on his side of the bed before stopping abruptly.  
“That took a little longer than ‘awhile’…” Mike muttered.  
Sarah sighed “Yeah, well…Joe really needed me.” She muttered back.  
“Is everything alright?” Mike asked Sarah in the dark.  
Sarah remained still and quiet for a moment, thinking about everything Joe had confided in her when she felt Mike shift on the bed.  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Mike told her.  
Sarah could feel his fingers against her arm as he gently stroked it, she sighed “Get some rest, Agent Weston. You’ve got a busy day ahead of you.” She whispered. 

 

The next morning Mike had awoken early to get a head start while Sarah helped him prepare his transition back into the FBI.   
“So…can I call you?” Mike asked as they stood by the car.  
Sarah laughed “Um, I don’t know—can you?”   
Mike let a smile out as he pulled out his cell phone and prepared a new contact before handing it off to Sarah where she hastily put in her information.  
“Don’t get into trouble.” Sarah said gently.  
“I won’t.” Mike remarked.   
Sarah handed him back his phone and smiled “But do let us know if anything comes up.” She suggested, putting her hands in her sweater pockets.  
“Michael!” Joe called out, coming down the steps of the house.  
Both Sarah and Mike turned to witness the leader approach them with Roderick not far behind “Leaving already?” Joe asked, crossing his arms.  
Mike nodded “Yes. I got a call from Ryan this morning, giving me directions to the bunker.” He informed Joe who raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk.  
“Well, I do hope you have a safe trip and that you heal quickly. I’ll be hearing from you, yes?” Joe asked.  
Mike glanced over at Sarah before turning back to Joe “Yeah. Like I was telling Sarah, I’ll keep you all informed of any developments.” He assured Joe.  
Joe nodded “Excellent. Well, I suppose you should be getting on your way. Don’t want to be late for your first day back!” he said, patting Mike on the back, who lightly flinched at the pain the touch had caused.  
“OH! Right, sorry.” Joe said, giving Mike a look.  
Sarah tried hard to stop from laughing as Mike turned to her “So, I’ll text you…” he said.  
“Okay.” Sarah said, crossing her arms at him.  
Both Joe and Roderick watched the two of them before Mike climbed into his SUV and drove away, leaving the mansion as well as the three people behind.

 

It had been an interesting turn of events in the short hours of the morning, news had traveled fast that Claire had tried to escape with Joey but that Roderick had intervened and now she was wearing a collar.  
Sarah enjoyed the new freedom as she sat on the couch in the living room, listening to the T.V while reading a magazine she had found lying around when Emma came storming in, catching Sarahs’ eye.  
She waited for Emma to speak first as she sat on the longue chair next to her, it was silent between them for a few moments but when Emma finally spoke, it wasn’t what Sarah expected at all.  
“So, you and Weston, huh?” she asked.  
Sarah slowly raised her head and cocked an eye brow at her friend “Yeah. What of it?” she asked.  
Emma shrugged “Nothing. It’s just…you’ve never taken a liking to any guy since I’ve known you, and now, you jump the bones of our FBI Intel guy.” She remarked gently “…it’s just peculiar, that’s all.” She muttered.  
Sarah wasn’t sure how to respond as she glared at her best friend, she subconsciously began to lower her magazine to her lap “Not really.” Sarah muttered back.  
Emma and Sarah glared at each other for a moment; the chemistry had changed between them and Sarah felt it—but whatever the reason, Sarah knew it wasn’t good.


	13. Chosen

She didn’t know why she was in this ‘meeting’, if Emma wasn’t here then why was she as she been informed of Mikes’ text that the FBI had found the bunker where sensitive information had been kept secret.  
Sarah stood in the corner by Joe’s desk as he asked Vince what exactly the FBI would find at the bunker; she tried hard to be a fly on the wall but Roderick every few minutes would glance over at her.  
“This is intense.” Sarah thought when she noticed that Joe had stopped talking and walked over to Roderick, arguing about the house and if the FBI would find the house, or Danny Monroe.   
Sarah watched as Roderick fought and insisted that all was right in the situation, continuing to glance over at Sarah as if she was supposed to back him up; she didn’t even know who Danny Monroe was.   
Vince and Roderick went back and forth with their discussion when Joe made a decision.  
“He’s a friend, Joe.” Roderick muttered.  
“That’s precisely why you will not be killing him.” Joe muttered back.  
Standing next to Joe’s desk was Jacob, already moving forward and announcing that he would kill Danny.  
It was obvious that Joe was pleased by that notion, but gently nodded as he looked at the two men in front of him “I’ll do it myself,” He insisted “You two, you come with me.” He said.  
Joe turned back to Roderick “…you stay here and monitor the FBI.” He instructed of his right hand.  
Sarah stood up right, the thought of Roderick losing power made her tingle; she let a soft smile out as Roderick persisted, insisting that it wasn’t a good idea to leave the house but Joe was adamant as he walked away.  
Just as Joe was leaving the office, he stopped, noticing Sarah in the corner, crossing her arms as she watched him leave “Oh, Sarah…you’re coming too.” He remarked before leaving the office.  
The fuzzy feeling was gone, a brick fell to the bottom of her stomach and it made her knees bend at the thought of going out and helping Joe kill a man.   
“Fuck.” She thought to herself as she looked around the room as the three men glared at her.  
She couldn’t stand it as she pushed herself off and away from the corner and left the room, going to rush to Emma to tell her the news. 

It must’ve been obvious that she was shaken as Emma approached her with her head cocked to the side “What’s wrong with you?” she asked in her usual snarky tone.  
Sarah huffed “I am…being sent on a task…with Joe…” she said in a shaky.   
Emma’s face softened as she realized her friend was a bit shaken, she smiled as she took Sarah’s arm “That’s great!”  
“Not really…I’m going with Joe, Vince, and Jacob to kill a guy.” Sarah said, looking Emma into her eyes “I’m not a killer, Emma. I save lives, I don’t take them.” She informed her.  
Emma sighed stroking her friends arms “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. You’re just nervous!” she said, trying to comfort her.  
Sarah huffed “I feel like I’m gonna throw up.” She admitted.  
“Don’t throw up!” Emma said, getting stern again “Look, Joe is going to be there, and Jacob is going to be there…you’re going to be fine. Just go by their lead.”   
Sarah’s mouth opened, about to speak when Jacob approached the both of them “You ready to go?” he asked Sarah gently, completely ignoring Emma.   
She looked up at Jacob and nodded “Yeah, just give me a few more minutes with Emma, will you?” she said, managing out a smile at Jacob.   
Jacob examined her smile for a moment before walking away, leaving the girls alone for another moment; Emma sighed “You’re gonna be fine!” she assured her.  
Sarah nodded softly “Okay.” She muttered.  
“Okay.” Emma said, assuring her friend “Now go kill your guy!” she said, facing Sarah towards the front door and pushed her towards the door. 

The car ride was silence, and Sarah wasn’t sure if it was an uncomfortable silence or not as she sat in the backseat with Vince as Jacob drove the car, Joe in the passenger seat next to him.  
Sarah remained quiet, she consciously tried not to cough, sneeze, or clear her throat as she kept her eyes on Joe, watching him sit calmly as he watched the trees and the cars going by.  
“Sarah…?” Joe called out, looking through the rear view mirror at her.  
Sarah met his eyes “Yeah?” she responded.  
“Are you alright, darling?” he asked her.  
Sarah forced out a smile and nodded “Yeah. I’m great.”   
“Are you sure? You’re absolutely pale.” Joe said in his usual concerned tone.  
“You do look a bit sickly…are you going to throw up? Cause if you’re gonna throw up, you should really say something!” Vince said in his usual tone as he looked at her.  
“Shut up, Vince.” Sarah snared.  
Joe sighed “But are you alright?” Joe asked again.  
“Yeah, I just haven’t eaten today.” Sarah remarked.  
Joe grumbled “You haven’t eaten anything?” he asked her.  
Sarah shook her head at him.  
“You didn’t eat breakfast?” Joe asked her.  
She shook her head again.  
“Didn’t eat a snack before we left?” he asked her.  
The young woman shook her head again “Nothing.” She muttered.  
Joe grumbled, tisking at Sarah before he turned to Jacob “When we’re done, lets get something to eat…for Sarahs’ sake!” Joe requested of Jacob.   
Jacob nodded at Joe “I will be sure to do that.” He remarked.   
The car went silent once again, Vince glancing over at Sarah who gave him a subtle stare back before they looked away from each other.   
Sarahs’ stomach grumbled at that moment, alerting everyone as they all looked over at her as she put her head down to avoid the glares of the three men staring at her.  
“Fuck this day…” she thought to herself, glancing up and out the window to look at something other than her lap on the way to kill a man she didn’t even know.


	14. The Curse

They entered through the basement in complete and utter silence until Jacob knocked over a cup that landed on the floor; Joe glared at the young man before the team split up: Jacob remained upstairs while the other three went down into the basement.  
Vince, Sarah, and Joe split up with Vince covering one corner, Sarah covering another, and Joe going straight for Danny whom they could all hear talking with Ryan Hardy and Mike in the office.  
Joe was silent in his instructions as they maneuvered around in the basement when their presence was immediately detected by an alarm that Joe neglected.   
As Ryan went out to look for the intruder, thinking it was Agent Parker, whom Sarah assumed was being handled by Jacob; Sarah hit in the corner, waiting for a sign from Joe when she heard gun shots coming from Vince’s corner.  
“Better him than me.” She thought to herself.   
It didn’t take long for Joe to ‘handle’ Danny as Sarah stood in the dark, watching both Joe and Mike set up an altercation to which Ryan and Joe could have a ‘chat’.   
Sarah replayed the conversation in the car that Joe was due for a new discussion with his ‘leading man’, but she continued to stay in her hideout until she felt it was time to reveal herself.   
She watched as Ryan looked in to the window, seeing his precious junior agent tied down to a chair with Joe coming up behind him to begin the ‘discussion’; Sarah watched Ryan and his panicked attempt to save Mike, still waiting for the right moment to pop out and join the fun.  
Joe ‘taunted’ Mike, a knife in one hand while he asked if for the dramatic effect if his ‘boys’ did his injuries to him before pushing at his stitches “Oh, no!” she thought as she knew from the second Joe pushed, Mike’s stitches came undone.  
“I’m probably going to have to restitch those!” she whispered to herself as she continued to watch from her corner.   
Mike cried out in pain and Sarah wanted to help him desperately, but she knew it was all part of the plan and Joe would never kill Mike…at least not intentionally anyway.   
“Is there anyone else out there with you??” Joe asked, his calling card as Sarah smirked and came out from her hiding spot and up behind Ryan as she pointed a gun at his head if to keep him in place.  
“Eyes straight ahead, Ryan…wouldn’t wanna ruin the story, would you?” Sarah asked, her voice deeper than normal if in a way to conceal herself.   
As the two men talked, both Mike and Sarah made eyes at each other; a silent conversation as Sarah worried and Mike assured her that he was fine, all things considered.  
“You do realize that the FBI is about to descend on this place…” Ryan said, the gun still pressed against his forehead.  
Joe and Sarah locked eyes, the connection made and Sarah knew that Joe was about to split with the new revelation.  
“You’re dead, Joe.” Ryan continued.  
Joe nodded, putting the knife down “Well then there’s absolutely no reason to keep this battered, little boy alive, is there?” Joe asked, wrapping his hands around Mike’s neck; not only alarming Ryan but Sarah as well as she lost her breath, the gun in her hands falling just a small bit.  
“Do I kill him? Do I kill him, Ryan!?” Joe taunted, beginning to choke Mike.  
Ryan threw himself into the glass, Sarah followed Ryan and the gun still pointed at his head; Ryan begged Joe to stop while Joe just continued to taunt and choke the two FBI agents.   
Joe let go of Mike and Sarah sighed with relief, the two older men now talking amongst themselves; arguing and bickering like an older married couple.   
“I’m gonna shoot myself if something doesn’t happen.” Sarah thought to herself as she began to zone out while Joe and Ryan talked about Ryan’s fathers’ death.   
Sarah focused back in as Joe asked him about motivation and Ryan began to deny the answer Joe was giving him but she knew Joe was right—even if it was in a different way, Ryan Hardy was motivated by death.  
She was just as startled as Ryan as they both turned around to see Jacob, using Agent Parker as a human shield; Sarah managed to hide behind Ryan since his focus was on Jacob, the more famous of the two followers.   
“I got worried, you were down here a long time!” Jacob protested.   
“Yes, I’ve been wondering when you’d work that one out!” Joe said in a sarcastic tone, Sarah couldn’t help but smirk.  
Jacob announced that ‘somebody’ killed Vince before Joe announced the new plan; the ‘escape route’ to be precise as Joe told Jacob to kill the agent if Ryan so much as moved while he and Sarah made a break for it.   
Joe exited the office and Sarah circled around Ryan to get to him, hiding her face in the shadows and her hoodie while Joe gave one last speech to Ryan before the three of them split.   
One shot fired as the three of them made their way to the exit, Jacob lagging behind before completely stopping to react to Ryan’s shot. Both Sarah and Joe rushed through the door and back upstairs, hoping their getaway driver would catch up quickly.  
Jacob closed the door behind him and locked it if just to give them a few more minutes as they rushed through and out of the house, to the getaway car and away from the house, leaving both Ryan and Mike behind.  
Joe laughed in the passenger seat as Jacob continued to drive “What a thrill! Am I right??” Joe asked his team mates as they caught their breath.  
Sarah laughed out of nervousness before Joe turned back to her “You know…I would never hurt Mike, you know that, right?” he asked her.  
The young woman was taken aback by Joe’s comment as he let a small smile slip “I could see it in your eyes that you were worried about him…I didn’t realize you had a thing for Michael.” Joe remarked.  
“Are you two an item now?” Joe continued to ask.  
Sarah shrugged “…not really…” she muttered.  
Joe nodded “Very well, drive along Jacob…don’t forget we need to feed the little one before we head back to the house!” he said, mentioning his promise earlier to Sarah to feed her.  
Sarah sat back in her seat, letting her nerves and heart settle as they drove back to the house.


	15. Blown

She was still shaking, even after an hour of being back at the house; she couldn’t find Emma anywhere as she walked through the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine to calm herself.  
Sarah felt her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket, she pulled it out and smiled when she realize that Mike had texted her.   
“It’s probably another update.” She thought to herself as she unlocked her phone and read the text message that was just a simple ‘hey’.  
“Or not…”   
Sarah leaned against the counter as she texted him a quick response back before going back to pouring herself a glass of wine; it wasn’t long after when Emma walked in, the usual frustrated look on her face.  
“What’s the matter with you?” Sarah asked.  
Emma glared at the follower before silently getting herself a wine glass and taking the wine bottle away from Sarah “…Claire…” she muttered.  
“Claire? What happened this time? She tell you off…again?” Sarah asked with a smirk.  
Emma scuffed “NO! She attacked me.”   
Sarah hummed, taking a sip of her wine when her cell phone vibrated against the granite counter top; she ignored it and kept her eyes on Emma.   
“You should quit while you’re ahead.” Sarah muttered.  
Emma rolled her eyes “Why don’t you stay out of it?” she hissed.  
Sarah shrugged “Oh, I am…I’m just telling you that you won’t win with her, so give up. Move on.” She remarked as her cell phone rang again.  
She unlocked her phone and read the two texts from Mike, Sarah couldn’t help but let a smile out as he asked her how her night was and that he was okay.  
“Did you need to get new stitches?” she texted him before putting her phone down and looking at Emma who raised an eye brow.  
“Who are you talking to?” she asked.  
“Mike.” Sarah responded before taking another sip of wine.  
Emma hummed, taking a gulp of her wine before looking at her friend “It’s funny how we’re both with men we have to share…” she muttered.  
“Share?” Sarah asked with a smile.  
Emma nodded “Yeah, you have to share Mike with the FBI, and I have to share Joe, with well, everyone.” She remarked.  
“Mike and I aren’t a thing.” Sarah announced.  
Emma hummed again “Oh, then what was last night?” she asked.  
Sarah shrugged “One night stand.” She said before finishing her glass of wine; she wanted to tell Emma to her face that it was obvious Joe only turned to her when Claire blew him off, but she wasn’t feeling up to a fist to her face.  
“Sarah Greene doing one night stands…and yet he texts you the next day. Doesn’t sound like a one night stand to me.” She teased as she took another sip of her wine  
Sarah narrowed her eyes “Well, we crossed paths tonight and he just wanted to check in.” she remarked.  
“And by ‘checking in’, he means ‘baby, when I get home, I’m gonna lick your pussy!’” Emma remarked, a smile on her face.  
“EW!” Sarah proclaimed, a disgusted look on her face as she glared at Emma “That’s disgusting!” she said, backing away from the counter.  
Emma scuffed “Well, maybe he should…then you wouldn’t be so uptight!” she remarked to her friend.  
Sarah rolled her eyes, grabbing her phone to leave the kitchen “Fuck you!” she proclaimed before leaving the kitchen.  
“No, I think I’ll let Mike have another round with you!” Emma yelled, toasting towards Sarah and finishing her glass of wine, ready to pour another one. 

 

Sarah admitted to herself the next morning that she felt better which put a small smile on her face; she looked at her alarm clock to find that it was nearing 10 am which was a record for her.  
She crawled out of bed and stretched as she walked into the bathroom to take care of her business when she heard her cell phone vibrating against the wooden night table.  
Sarah made her way to the table as she picked up her phone and realized that Mike was calling, she answered it immediately.  
“Hello?”   
“I need you to kill Roderick.” Mike blurted out.  
Sarah was speechless for a moment “What? Why?” she asked him.  
“We got into a fight at the sheriff’s office, and I can’t take any more of the smug bastard!” Mike remarked.  
“Well, nobody likes the smug bastard, but he’s important to the cause.” Sarah explained to Mike.  
Mike huffed, the other line went silent for a moment, Sarah waited for Mike to say something but what he told her wasn’t what he expected “His cover’s been blown.” He told her.  
“What??” Sarah yelled into the phone.  
“Yeah. In a moment in irrational thinking, I blew his cover.” Mike told Sarah.  
Sarah huffed “Are you fucking kidding me??” she moaned out in frustration as she sat on her bed “…I’ll tell Joe.” She muttered after thinking for a moment.  
“Okay.” Mike muttered back to her.  
Sarah took a deep breath in “I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.” She said before hanging up the phone.  
She threw the phone on the bed, she had to rush to get ready to inform Joe before it was too late for all of them.  
“Fuck.” She muttered as she got off the bed.

 

She rushed down the stairs to inform Joe in his office only to find Roderick walking by her; she didn’t waste any time as she grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards Joe’s office.  
“My, my, little Sarah…playing hard to get, are we?” Roderick asked as Sarah flung the office doors opened and threw him inside, her following behind her.  
Sarah didn’t expect so many people in the office as Joe, Emma, and Jacob all stared at her in pure shock.  
“…Roderick’s’ covers been blown.” She announced the group of people.  
There was tension in the room, Roderick backed away from Sarah “What?” he asked her.  
Sarah glared at him “Maybe the next time you pick a fight with a fellow member of this family, you do it subtly!” she proclaimed.  
Roderick glared at her, there wasn’t any time for mindless questions as he turned to Joe; Sarah turned to him as well, her breathing shallow “We’re fucked.” She announced to the team.


	16. Roderick

Emma and Sarah rested against the office doors, listening to Roderick yell and Joe trying to keep control of the situation.   
The friends were silent as they would occasionally glance over at the other, trying to avoid eye contact as they listened out for either Joe or Roderick to walk towards the doors since they weren’t supposed to be listening in the first place.   
It was finally when Sarah looked straight ahead that Jacob rushed towards the office, past Emma and Sarah as if they weren’t even standing there, eavesdropping on the conversation.   
Emma and Sarah glared at each other as Jacob informed Joe that he needed to ‘see something’, the two girls pushed off and away from the walls, beginning to distance themselves from the office.  
“We didn’t hear anything?” Emma remarked to Sarah.  
“Nothing…” Sarah remarked before the two friends separated, going their own ways within the mansion.

 

Sarah tried to keep a low cover from everyone, after being the one who informed Joe that Rodericks’ cover had been blown, she had a feeling that Joe wasn’t too happy with her either.  
She laid down on a couch, watching T.V. that wasn’t news related; she was getting rather tired of see Ryan Hardy’s face on every station which meant the only thing available was cartoons.   
As she watched, a sound echoed throughout the house; in particularly, Claire screaming at the top of her lungs.   
Sarah sat up on the couch, watching Claire run across the hall to Joes’ office with Jacob in toe; which was never a good sign as she pushed herself off the couch and walked to the edge of the living room, listening to Claire scream at Joe about Joey.  
“HE TOOK JOEY!!!” Claire screamed.  
“Who, who took Joey, Claire?” Joe asked in a calm voice.  
“RODERICK! HE TOOK MY SON!!” she screamed.   
“Claire, just calm down!” he proclaimed.   
Sarah gasped, covering her mouth as she backed into the living room and landed on the couch once again, she thought about the news she had just heard and wasn’t sure how to take it before she grabbed her cell phone and texted Emma, wherever she was in the house.  
Enthralled in her texting, Sarah ignored the yelling, not realizing that the yelling and screaming had stopped and that footsteps had begun to make their way out of the office.  
“Jacob, find Sarah please…” echoed through the house.  
Sarah looked up from her phone at the sound of her name, repositioning herself on the couch and looked out into the hallway to see who was coming when her cell phone vibrated, indicating a response from Emma.   
She looked down at her phone, just as Jacob stopped at the living room entrance “Hey…” he said, getting her attention.  
Sarah looked up “Hey.” She muttered back.  
“Uhh, Joe’s looking for you.” Jacob informed Sarah.  
“Oh.” Sarah said, standing up from the couch and putting her cell phone in her back pocket “Where is he?” she asked him.  
Jacob nudged his head “His office.” He said before backing away and leaving Sarah alone.   
Sarah swallowed hard, not sure what exactly he needed her for but the feeling in her gut indicated that it was her turn to be chewed out by Joe for the earlier incident with Roderick—or so she thought.  
As she walked into Joe’s office, she knocked on his door to get his attention “Joe?” she called out.  
Joe turned back from his liquor bar and smiled “Yes, Sarah…come in…” he said, turning to completely face her with a glass of Scotch.  
“Listen, I need you to contact Agent Weston and let him know that Roderick has betrayed us and that if he finds him to kill him…oh, and that he took Joey.” Joe informed Sarah.  
Sarah raised an eye brow “Wow…” was all she could muster out as she processed the information Joe had just given her “…how could this get any worse?” she asked sarcastically.   
Joe hummed “It’s not that bad, darling…everything is alright!” he said, trying to comfort Sarah as he put a hand on her shoulder before moving it to cup her cheek.  
“You did right coming to me immediately with the information about Roderick’s cover,” he assured her “Roderick has unfortunately been getting a bit big for his britches I’m afraid to admit.” He continued.  
Sarah swallowed hard, nodding to herself “He has become quite a problem, hasn’t he?” she pointed out to him.  
Joe let a small smile out “Glad to see we’re on the same page.” He remarked before taking his hand back.  
“But do inform Agent Weston…it’s dire that I get my son back, Claire has become rather unstable.” Joe said before walking back to his desk.  
Sarah nodded “I’ll be sure to do that.” She said, turning around and leaving the office, pulling out her cell phone to call Mike, news such as this wasn’t text message friendly, especially with an FBI army around him.  
The phone dial rang for several seconds before the phone picked up “This is Weston,” Mike answered.  
Sarah couldn’t help but smile as she heard his voice “Hey, it’s me…” she said, leaning against a wall in the hallway.  
“What’s up?” Mike asked her.  
Sarah sighed “So Roderick went ape-shit, took Joey in a rage fit…Joe wants me to tell you that if you happen to find Roderick, and you have the chance, kill him.” She said softly.   
“You should sexy when you give orders…” Mike muttered.  
Sarah scuffed “I’m not trying to be sexy, I’m trying to get back on Joe’s good side. Informing him that you two got into a scuffle and blew Rodericks’ cover is not something he needed to hear.” She told him.  
Mike hummed “Okay, fine…if I get the chance, I’ll take him out.”   
“Just make sure you find Joey first.” Sarah instructed.  
“I’ll do that.” He whispered to her.  
It was silent between the two for a moment before Sarah sighed heavily “Well, I have to go. Keep in touch.” She remarked, hanging up on Mike before reading the simple text message from Emma.  
“Oh my god?? That’s all you got for me??” she muttered to her phone like it was Emma before putting it back in her pocket and walking towards the stairs.


	17. Grumble, Grumble, Grumble...

It was radio silent on her end as she sat on a counter top, eating a pint of Cotton Candy ice cream; Sarah felt she deserved something decent after the events that transpired throughout the day.  
Sarah would occasionally check her phone only to find it void of any missed calls or text messages; she wasn’t quite sure how to take it as she finally pushed herself off the counter and walked out of the kitchen, her pint still with her.  
“Maybe I should check in on Joe…” she thought to herself as she walked down the hall towards Joes’ office when she saw Emma slyly enter it.  
The young woman hummed, walking up slowly to the door and gently pressing her ear against it to listen to the conversation…if there was a conversation.  
“…we’re safe.” She heard Joe said softly.  
“For how long?” Emma asked in return, it was obvious to Sarah that her best friend was beginning to doubt the man.  
Sarah listened to Joe and Emma go back and forth with Joe trying to keep control of the situation while Emma continued to doubt and question Joe before the two went silent and the conversation took a turn to the awkward.  
“Fucking slut…” Sarah muttered as she walked away from the door and began to make her way down the hall and into her new favorite place: the living room.  
Sarah laid on the couch, spoonful of ice cream in her mouth as she heard the office door slam shut and footsteps coming down the hall; Sarah ignored them, turning to the blank T.V and began to reach out for the remote when the footsteps stopped at the entrance of the living room.  
She looked up and turned to see Emma in front of her, legitimate tears threatening to spill from her eyes as Sarah sat up on the couch and pulled the spoon out of her mouth.  
It was quiet between the two young women for a moment before Sarah cleared her throat “Cotton Candy ice cream?” she asked, offering the half full pint of ice cream to her friend.  
Emma huffed “No.” she muttered, a hint of attitude in her voice.  
Sarah hummed in response “Oh, grumble, grumble, grumble.” She mocked Emma as she laid back down on the couch.  
Emma flared her nostrils, stomping over to Sarah and smacking the pint out of her hands “Fuck you!!” she spat.  
Sarah stood up from the couch in a huff, glaring at Emma “What the fuck is your problem!?” she asked, pushing Emma away from her.  
“I am so sick of tired of being used and abused by you—we’re supposed to be a team!” Sarah yelled, not giving Emma a second thought as she pushed her away again “Answer me, you cunt!” she remarked.   
Emma wasn’t sure what to say, using her doe-shaped eyes to try and sway Sarah, however she was unmoved as she shook her head “…y’know, everyone thinks I’m the weak one, but it’s really you.” She whispered.  
“…at least I contribute, at least I keep Joe’s secrets; what do you do? You just fuck him.” Sarah muttered before walking away from Emma and out of the living room, attempting to get away from her friend as quickly as possible.  
As Sarah rushed up the stairs to her bedroom, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket; she pulled it out and read the text message from Mike that updated her of the situation.  
“I’m currently in the trunk of a car where Roderick is leading Ryan to Joey. Keep you updated. XOXO M.”   
Sarah sighed, knowing that the Roderick conflict would hopefully soon be resolved put her at ease as she texted him back “If you’ve got the shot—take him out. S.” she texted back before continuing her climb to her third floor bedroom. 

 

She laid in bed, trying to get some type of sleep when her cell phone began to vibrate; Sarah sighed as she turned on her lamp and reached out for her phone that told her Mike was calling.  
Sarah hummed as she answered his call “Hello?” she asked.  
“Why is this entire cult trying to kill me?” Mike asked her upfront.  
Sarah shrugged to herself “I don’t know—who’d you piss off this time?” she asked.  
“Nobody…”  
The two were silent for a moment “…did Joe happen to send out a team force or something to retrieve Joey too?” Mike asked her.  
Sarah nodded “Yeah. He sent Jacob and a couple of other guys to kill Roderick and get Joey.” She told him.  
“Well it ended ugly, I can tell you that much.” Mike informed her.  
Sarah couldn’t help but let a small smile out “So Roderick’s taken care of?” she asked.  
“Yeah…and Joey’s with the FBI.” Mike informed her.  
Sarah swallowed hard “Well, that’s…” she didn’t know what to say as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath out “I can’t wait until this is all over.” She muttered.  
“I know.” Mike muttered back.  
Sarah sighed, looking around her basic bedroom “So where are you now?” she asked softly.  
“I’m at the station, trying to decompress from the night.” He told her.  
“Oh…and how’s that going?” she asked him.  
Mike grumbled “I can’t relax. It’s like something else could go wrong at any minute…” he told her.  
Just at that moment, a follower opened her bedroom door, alerting Sarah as she looked at the man in front of her.  
“Come quick, Joe needs your help!” he informed Sarah.  
Sarah huffed “…speaking of something else going wrong, I’ve got to go.” She told Mike.  
“Yeah, me too…just got a ‘tip’…” he told her.  
“Good luck with that.” She muttered sarcastically.  
“Talk to you soon?” he asked her.  
“I hope so.” She said before hanging up her phone and turning her attention to the follower “What’s wrong?” she asked, getting out of bed.  
“Joe’s been stabbed!” the follower informed Sarah.  
Sarah stood in her place for a moment in shock before taking a step closer to the man “What? By who?” she asked.  
“By Claire…” the man said before walking out of the bedroom.  
Sarah huffed “Fuck!” she muttered to herself before rushing out of the bedroom, following the follower to Joe.


	18. Run with Needles

            “I can’t stick you with a fucking needle if you can’t sit still!” she proclaimed, watching as Joe groaned in pain while tossing and turning on the couch.

            Sarah rolled her eyes as she turned to the rather useless follower behind her “Can you get him a drink!? Jesus, fuck!” she yelled before turning back to Joe who continued to wither in pain.

            “Is he going to be okay!?” Emma asked, her pacing back and forth behind Sarah who rolled her eyes and turned to her.

            “Do you want me to save him, or do you want me to baby you?” she asked in a harsh tone before huffing and standing up from her seat “Get out!” she yelled.

            Emma looked at Sarah, offended that she would demand such a thing; Sarah rolled her eyes as she looked around the room at the several people who were currently occupying the room “In fact—if you’re not in some way helping me with this situation, all of you get the fuck out of here!!” she yelled, beginning to push Emma out of the office and the rest of the wanders exiting the room.

            Sarah closed and locked the door and walked back to Joe who was still in his inebriated state “Was that really necessary, Sarah?” he asked her.

            “ _I’m_ in charge of the situation, _I_ call the shots! So yes, it was necessary!” she hissed at Joe before the follower from earlier handed her a drink.

            Sarah huffed “Thank you. Now get out!” she demanded of the man before handing the drink to Joe who immediately took a sip.

            “What, no anesthesia in your little handy bag?” Joe asked her

            Sarah just eye balled him before Joe finally got comfortable “Alright—just do it before I die of blood loss!” he said, holding his breath while gripping his drink.

            It had taken awhile, but after managing to stop the initial bleeding, Sarah sewed up the wound and bandaged it accordingly.

            It was pushing almost 2 in the morning as she walked back into her room, glancing herself in the mirror only to realize that she had somehow covered herself in blood—Joe’s blood.

            Sarah sighed, immediately walking into the bathroom to start the shower and undressed to hopefully clean her body and soul of the events from the past few hours and days.

 

            The next morning proved to be quite depressing as Sarah was forced in a group huddling, holding Emmas’ hand and chanting about death.

            It was unusual for Sarah, not just the change in pace and mood—but by the fact that Emma held tightly onto her friend, Sarah was unable to get away from her.

            The chanting stopped and Sarah couldn’t help but glance over at Joe who took the smalls of the backs to the members on either side of him before speaking to the group.

            “Your love overwhelms me…” Joe started before walking into the center of the circle “Today is going to be the most _special_ of days…for all of us” He continued on as he walked around the circle, making eye contact with each and every one.

            Joe nodded “Thank you…” he said before the circle disbanded.

            Sarah tugged away from Emma, trying to get her hand to let go only to be stuck in place by her nails digging into her hand, Sarah winced in pain “Emma, you can let now!” she insisted in a low murmur.

            Emma turned to Sarah, they two sharing a glance as Joe spoke with Annabel, giving her a pep talk about her endeavors for the day…and probably the rest of her life as Sarah saw it.

            As Annabel walked away, Sarah pulled her hand back, gaining scratches as well as her freedom from Emma, beginning to walk away as Joe and a few stayed behind before Joe cleared his throat.  
            “Sarah?” he called out to her.

            The young woman stood in place.

            “Where are you going?” he asked her.

            Sarah adjusted herself, she didn’t know what she was thinking of just being able to waltz out like she was another irrelevant member; she forced a smile as she turned back to Joe “I was going to get a muffin…but clearly you still need me.” She said.

            “I always need you.” Joe informed her in his charismatic way.

            She continued to smile, glancing at his slightly blood stained shirt—it was obvious that he was bleeding through his bandage; clearly her handy work hadn’t completely sealed off the bleeding.

            Two followers stood in front of Joes’ desk while Jacob, Emma, and Sarah herself stood in the back “You sure they’re all ready for this?” Joe asked.

            “Are you kidding?” the follower asked as Joe popped another pill “We’ve all been waiting for exactly this.”

            “Everyone knows their role?” Joe insisted.

            “We’ve gone over it again, and again. We’ve trained, sir.” The follower assured “We’re ready.”

            Joe nodded off, shifting the focus to Aaron, the lead tech guy who was clearly nervous; Sarah couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, she knew what his role was…she wanted to save him, but it was already in motion as she watched Joe embrace the smaller man.

            After a few more words, the two followers left, leaving Jacob, Emma, and Sarah alone with Joe; and while Jacob and Emma waiting for whatever words were about to come out of Joes’ mouth, Sarah was hesitant.

            Things had gotten out of control and while Joe had everyone convinced that everything was under control; Sarah knew otherwise.

            Joe said nothing before taking another shot of whiskey, informed the three of them that they too could leave; Jacob and Emma went through the tech room while Sarah went out through the front door, she couldn’t stand to be near them at that moment in time.

            She walked through the halls, enjoying the sun coming in through the windows when her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket, indicating a text message.

            Sarah rolled her eyes as she pulled the phone from her pocket, reading the next text message from Mike when she stopped in her spot. _FBI found house. Run. M._

 She lost her breath as she turned around and rushed back into the office, barging through the door and stopping herself as her and Joe made eyes at each other.

            Sarah lost her breath, heaving as she looked at Joe, beginning to tremble while the two of them just continued to stare at each other “Do you have words?” Joe asked her.

            “Mike just texted me…” Sarah struggled to say.

            Joe perked his head up “And…what does boy wonder have to say?”

            “…run…” Sarah whispered “FBI are on the way.” She continued.

            Joe nodded “Very well, inform the others.” He muttered back to her.

 


	19. Stupid

            She bounced in her seat nervously as the five piled into the tiny Nissan; Jacob driving with Joe in the front passenger, and the three ladies sitting in the back.

            “Joe, where are we going?” Emma asked in her usual snarky tone.

            Joe hummed “Just trust me, we’re getting somewhere.” He said in his usual optimistic voice.

            “Sarah, darling, are you still back there?” Joe asked, gently turning right behind him where Sarah continued to bounce.

            Sarah nodded “Yeah, Joe.”

            “You seem awfully skittish.” Joe observed of Sarah who looked at him.

            “It…it was just a close call, Joe.” Sarah admitted.

            Joe hummed again “Indeed.” He muttered, before turning back in front of him.

            Jacob turned to Joe “But seriously, Joe…where to?” he asked him quietly.

            “Well, we definitely need to hide out until night fall. I’ll pick a house and we’ll from there. How does that sound to everyone?” Joe remarked.

            Claire huffed “Joe, this is an awful plan. The FBI are going to—”

            “The _F-B-I isn’t going to do a damn thing._ ” Joe remarked, his words becoming harsh as he adjust himself, wincing from his wound.

            The car was silent for a moment before Joe motioned “Jacob, park the car here…we’ll have a bit of a walk, but the house up ahead seems secluded enough.” He said.

            Jacob pulled to the side, parking the car and shutting off the engine as the group vacated the vehicle, taking the long hill up to the house where the team split up: Joe and Claire going through the front, and the three followers attempting to gain access through the garage.

            “This is stupid.” Sarah muttered as Emma tried to find a latch to open the garage.

            Emma rolled her eyes “Maybe it would be less stupid if you could open the garage door!” she hissed.

            Just at that moment, the garage door opened by itself, the group huddling together as the door rose, exposing a woman who was packing up the car; both Sarah and Emma winced in frustration.

            “Can I help you?” the woman asked.

            Emma sighed “We were really hoping you wouldn’t be home.” She remarked, pulling out a gun from behind her.

            The woman ran, and the three of them rushed to catch up to her, following her into the house as she called out of her husband before the turned around and locked the door into the house from the garage.

            “Fuck.” Emma muttered under her breath.

            Sarah hummed “It’s still all very stupid.” She remarked.

            “Shut the fuck up, Sarah!” Emma retorted, pushing herself away from the door to go around the house to the front door, leaving Jacob and Sarah behind.

            Jacob huffed at Sarah “Can you just cut us all some slack?” he asked, trying to defend Emma.

            Sarah rolled her eyes “That’s rich coming from you.” She hissed, leaving the garage to follow Emma around to the front.

 

            As they mellowed out in the kitchen, the three followers were doing three completely different acts as Jacob just paced, Emma kept in contact with the fellow groups, and Sarah did the patrons’ dishes.

            “Are you seriously doing their dishes?” Jacob asked, halting his pacing and glared at Sarah.

            “I’m wearing gloves!” Sarah insisted.

            “That’s besides the point!” Jacob retorted.

            Emma turned to the both of them “Jacob, leave her alone—Sarah…seriously, what the fuck?” she muttered before going back to her phone call.

            Jacob huffed as he began to pace once again while Emma finished up her call and put the phone down.

            “Who was that?” Jacob asked.

            “Alex,” Emma said, turning to Jacob “He was checking in, all is good.”

            Jacob shook his head in frustration “What does that mean?”

            “It means all is good…Jacob.” Emma insisted.

            Jacob turned away for a second before leaning against a counter and sighed “I swear, we’re just supposed to sit here and wait?” he asked in frustration.

            “Well, we have to until nightfall to leave. It’s less risky.” Emma said, being the good second-in-command once again.

            Sarah sighed, finishing the dishes and turning off the sink before turning around to Jacob and Emma, taking off the rubber gloves as she did.

            Jacob glanced at Sarah “I can’t believe you did their dishes…” he said, distracting himself from the conversation with Emma.

            Emma rolled her eyes “It’s like you said, we’re just supposed to sit here and wait!” she retorted, tossing the gloves behind her.

            “I don’t like this,” Jacob muttered, looking back at Emma “Alex and everybody, they’re all on board with this?” he asked.

            Emma glanced at Jacob.

            “I don’t like any of it!” he continued.

            “Yes, Jacob, you are the only one who is not okay.” Emma insisted.

            Jacob huffed, turning to Sarah “What about you? Are you ‘okay’ with this?”

            “Oh, hell no!” she said, shaking her head at Jacob before pushing herself away from the sink “My name’s Paul, and this is between ya’ll!” she said before leaving the kitchen.           

            Sarah tried to keep her balanced distance between the two love birds and then Joe and his victims; she wasn’t sure where to go from there physically and emotionally when her cell phone vibrated.

            She licked her lips, pulling the phone from her front pocket to see Mike was calling her, she sighed before answering it “Hello?” she answered.

            “Hey.” Mike said.

            Sarah swallowed hard ‘Hey.” She whispered, walking towards the steps and sitting down.

            “Did you get out okay?” Mike asked her.

            Sarah nodded “Yeah.”

            “Good. Where are you?” Mike asked.

            “In an undisclosed location…with the nut jobs.” She muttered.

            She could feel Mike smile slightly “They can’t be that bad.” He remarked.

            “Oh—it’s bad.” She informed him.

            Mike sighed “Okay, well, so long as you’re safe…for the most part. We’re dissecting the house…I cleared your room.”

            “Thanks.” Sarah said with a soft smile.

            “You’re welcome.”

            They both went silent for a moment before Mike finally cleared his throat “Okay, so…I gotta get back to work, I just wanted to check in on you since the house is empty and all…”

            Sarah smiled “No, yeah…thanks.”

            “I’ll keep in touch.” Mike said.

            Sarah nodded before simply hanging up the phone. A strong all of emotion began to tug at her chest—she was stuck in this situation, there was no way to get out now as she sat on the steps of a strangers’ house.

            Two innocent people, tied up and slightly beaten in the living room having to face Joe Carroll while her best friend and one of her many lovers argued in the kitchen.

            In hind sight, nobody cared about Sarah; the only person who gave a shit about her well-being was Mike, and he was surrounded by federal agents 24/7.

            Tears began to swell in her eyes as Sarah dropped the phone and covered her face, silently crying as she attempted to not bring attention to herself; Sarah brushed away the tears as she continued to cover her mouth from making any noise.

            She looked up from her lap, taking a deep breath in and letting it out as she counted to three, closing her eyes as she did; however, when she opened them she found Jacob standing a few feet from her.

            There was silent between the two of them as Jacob’s hard look became soft, a hand reaching out towards her but Sarah huffed, grabbing the phone and heading upstairs—she didn’t want to deal with this, she didn’t want to deal with Jacob, she wanted to be left alone if only for a few minutes.

 


	20. The End Is Near

            She hadn’t even realized that she had dozed off when Emma nudged her awake, Sarah jumped as she opened her eyes and looked up to see her friend glaring down at her.

            “Is this really a good time to be napping??” she asked in a snarky tone.

            Sarah grumbled as she sat up on the bed, wiping away drool that formed on her mouth as she sighed “Not much else to do until nightfall…” she insisted.

            Emma huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed while Sarah brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them; she waited for Emma to leave, but she continued to sit there, glaring off into space.

            “You wanna…talk…about…anything?” Sarah asked, trying to be as careful as she could be being Emma’s friend.

            Emma huffed “Why won’t he just give me another chance?” she asked, looking up at Sarah.

            “Who are we talking about?” Sarah murmured, rubbing her eyes.

            Emma glared at Sarah “Jacob! Who else would I be talking about?”

            “I don’t know,” Sarah remarked “The mailman, Joe…Roderick!”

            “Roderick is dead!” Emma hissed.

            Sarah sighed “Yes, Roderick is dead.” She yawned.

            The two girls were silent as they stared at each other, Sarah sighed heavily as she looked at her friend “…you want my honest advice?” she muttered.

            Emma let a soft nod out.

            “You know what you have to do. He is not like us, and it’s obvious that he is straying…” Sarah whispered to Emma.

            Sarah couldn’t help but be shocked as she watched Emma’s lower lip quiver “But I love him.” She said.

            “And I loved Tootsie Rolls, but eventually they got in the way of what I wanted…” she muttered.

            Emma raised an eye brow, confused by Sarah’s words.

            “A thin figure.” She remarked.

            Emma couldn’t help but let a chuckle out “You will be eternally skinny, Sarah Greene.” She remarked “You were blessed with amazing metabolism. But that’s besides the point…” she continued.

            Sarah smirked “But seriously though, it’s time to let Jacob go.” She informed Emma.

            Just then, in the middle of their ‘girl talk’, the door bell rang, alerting both women who immediately jumped off the bed and rushed downstairs to meet Jacob who started dumbfounding at the two of them.

            Sarah examined through the frosted glass “It’s the cops.” She whispered, informing the group.

            Emma sighed, inching her way into the dining room to update Joe before walking back towards the door where Sarah and Jacob waited for her call who silently instructed Sarah and Jacob to hide behind the door.

            It didn’t take long for the conversation with the two cops to go south before Emma shot them point blank, Sarah couldn’t help but roll her eyes in frustration before pushing herself away from her hiding spot to help Emma pull the bodies inside.

            “You shot them!” Jacob remarked.

            “They knew!” Emma insisted.

            “I don’t know why I couldn’t have just answered the—” Sarah was interrupted by the screaming of Joe, calling out for Emma, Sarah rolled her eyes again “Now what!?” she remarked, dropping the cops body and following Emma to the call.

            “What happened!?” Emma asked, both she and Jacob kneeling down to Joe while Sarah stood behind them.

            Joe rolled her eyes “Claire happened.” He hissed as both Emma and Jacob pulled him up off the floor.

            “You have to go, you have to go find Claire.” Joe instructed of the two of them.

            “Are you sure you’re okay?” Jacob asked.

            Sarah huffed “I got him, just go!” she instructed, taking over the situation as she took Joe.

            “Take the car, and go get Claire…I’ll try and stitch him up again.” Sarah insisted.

            “And then what?” Emma remarked.

            Sarah glared at her friend “And I’ll call Alex, he’ll come and get us. You know where to meet us, yes?”

            Emma nodded as Sarah smirked “Okay, good—now go!” she yelled, catching Joe and tilting him towards the closest wall as both Emma and Jacob ran through the back door to catch up to Claire.

           

 

            It was the best she could do under the circumstances: duck taping his wound back together before Alex could come and retrieve the both of them.

            The three silent in the car as they drove to the shore when Joe adjusted in his seat and pulled himself right behind Sarah “Sarah, darling…” he muttered in a haze.

            Sarah turned back to him, no words spoke as he smiled at her “I just wanted to say, that I am so proud of you…you’ve proven to be quite the companion. Emma is so lucky to have you as her friend…as am I.” he spoke eloquently.

            She couldn’t help but smile at Joe “Thank you, Joe.” She muttered to him.

            The two shared a smile together, the first in a very long while before the car stopped “We’re here…” Alex spoke sternly.

            Sarah nodded, glancing at Alex before getting out of the car to retrieve Joe in his lucrative state “I’ve got you, Joe.” She said, helping him out of the car before waving Alex off and hiding out, beginning the long wait for Jacob and Emma to come back to Claire.

            “They better come back with her, or so help me God!” Joe protested.

            “They’ll come.” Sarah assured Joe.

 

           

            It wasn’t been that long, but with the cold nipping at both their faces, it felt like an eternity before both Joe and Sarah saw the car pull up to the pier.

            “You found her?” Joe asked as the group all met each other half way.

            “We did.” Jacob remarked “How about you, did you have any trouble getting here?” he asked only Joe, ignoring Sarah for the moment.

            Joe walked past them “No, not at all.”

            Emma and Sarah shared a glance, Sarah unable to stop herself from shaking as she watched Joe as he opened the back seat, speaking to Claire as she sat in her seat restrained.

            “Out.” Joe commanded.

            Jacob and Emma watched, waiting for Claire to step out of the car only to watch Joe pull her out, becoming more frustrated with Claire as time went on.

            The three followers continued to stare by the car as Joe and Claire made their way to the boat, the two exchanging words but Emma, Jacob, and Sarah couldn’t understand what they were saying to each other before a light struggle began before Joe got control of Claire.

            They watched the boat depart before the three headed back into the warmth of the car, Sarah in the back as Jacob longed to say something to Emma as she prepared to start the car when he stopped her.

            “We have to meet Alex, we’ll be late!” Emma persisted.

            “We don’t have to go.” He murmured, trying to keep Sarah out of the conversation.

            “What are you talking about?” Emma asked in a rush.

            Jacob huffed “Look, we got a car with a full tank of gas—I think we could get out of town, get past the road blocks…”

            As he spoke these words, the girls shared a glance, a quick silent conversation between them before Emma looked down at her lap “Jacob, we’re not doing this.” she whispered.

            “I know you love Joe, Emma…okay? I love him, too. I am extremely grateful for everything he’s done for me—but I don’t wanna die, either!” he confided in Emma.

            Emma squinted her eyes “What are you talking about?” she asked, feeling Sarah slip the knife into her hands as she leaned towards Jacob “We’re not dying!”

            “Don’t you get what happened tonight? All those people, they just gave up their lives for what? To be part of some _book_ he wrote?” he asked, venom escaping his lips.

            Jacob shook his head again “It didn’t have to happen that way.” He continued.

            “But that’s our purpose,” Emma told Jacob.

            “One day he’s going to ask the same thing of me, and—I can’t!” Jacob remarked, shaking his head “I don’t wanna die for him.”

            Emma began to tear up, holding tightly to the knife that was still hiding in her hands; Sarah continued to watch silently from the back—knowing Emma would make the right decision, but had to wait for the moment to come.

            “Emma, I don’t want you to die either.” He confessed.

            Emma sat back in her seat, taking a deep breath in as she reflected in his remarks.

            “Come with me!” Jacob quietly begged.

            It was silent in the car for a moment, the three people inside were unsure of where this moment would lead as Emma finally let another breath out “You’re really going to leave…” she observed.

            “Yeah.” Jacob whispered “I am…” he continued “With out without you.”

            Jacob sighed “Hey,” he said before taking Emma’s head in his hands “I love you.”

            Sarah tried to pretend she didn’t exist as Emma and Jacob embraced each other, going in for a long kiss before Emma pulled away “I love you too, Jacob.” She whispered back.

            “…and I love _Joe_.” She continued before pulling away and slashing Jacob’s throat.

            Sarah looked away, closing her eyes as Jacob bled out in the front seat.

            “But I don’t know how to love you both.” Emma remarked, looking into Jacob’s eyes as he died.

            Jacob let out a few helpless moaned, choking on his own blood and Emma watched, placing a hand on his cheek as he died.

            The car was silent once again, Emma reflecting on Jacob for a moment before she turned to Sarah in the backseat “You got what you wanted…” she muttered to Sarah, who finally glanced at Emma.

            Sarah hummed as she sat forward “We still have work to do.” She whispered.

            Emma sighed “…then lets go.” She whispered back.

 


	21. Collapse

            Sarah was look out as she watched Emma approach the boy, she was still in ears reach as she asked the boy, who was no older than 10, if he wanted to make $20.

            “My name is Emma,” she said with a big smile “And I need you to do me a favor.” She requested of the young boy.

            Sarah huffed as she watched Emma, while simultaneously watching down the street at the Havenport Police Department to make sure nothing happened.

            “I need you to put this on, and go down to the police station…okay?” she requested before pulling $20 out of her pocket and handed it to the young boy.

            Emma got back into the car as Sarah took a sip of her coffee before turning to her friend “Nice.” She muttered.

            “Oh, go fuck yourself.” She muttered back.

            Sarah pouted “No need to be bitter…”

            Emma glared at Sarah before starting the engine on the car and putting it in drive, driving away from the curb and onto the next destination of their rather long day.

 

           

            The two friends didn’t say anything as she radio played some song that none of them cared to pay attention to.

            Occasionally, Emma would glance over at Sarah who stared out the window at the dead trees and fallen snow patches; oblivious to her surroundings.

            “Okay,” Emma said, clearing her throat “I’ve got to know…” she remarked, getting Sarah’s attention as she turned to her friend.

            “Got to know what?” she asked.

            Emma glanced at her “If Mike was any good…” she suggested.

            “Good?”

            Emma nodded “Yeah, good…’like in the sack’ good.”

            Sarah was flabbergasted, were they _really_ going to talk about this? Emma wasn’t much of a ‘girl talk’ type of person, and the fact that she initiated the conversation confused Sarah immensely.

            “You seriously want to talk about this?” Sarah asked.

            Emma nodded again “It’s another 4 hours to the meet up zone…might as well.” She muttered.

            Sarah sighed, turning to look out the window again “He’s was amazing.” She muttered “He…was everything I ever wanted in a lover.”

            There weren’t any words coming from Emma as she watched Sarah reflect for a moment, a warm smile coming to her lips as she replayed the night in her mind.

            “Do you like him?” Emma asked.

            Sarah shrugged, turning back to Emma “I don’t know.”

            Emma hummed “Well…that seems hard to believe. You’re always texting and talking and whatever else it is you do with him.”

            “It’s always about what’s going on with Ryan or the FBI…it’s hardly ever a personal call.” Sarah said just as she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket.

            Sarah huffed, repositioning herself to pull her cell phone from her back pocket which miraculously hadn’t shattered; she looked to see who it was “Speak of the devil.” She muttered as she answered her phone.

            “Hello?”

            “Where are you?” Mike asked.

            Sarah was taken aback “I’m in the car…”

            “Are you with anyone?”

            Sarah was confused, turning to Emma who glared at her in an exact confused manner “Uhh, yeah…I’m with Emma.”

            Mike went silent, she could hear background noise so she knew he was still on the other line when he finally huffed “He was going to have me killed!” Mike remarked.

            “What? Who?” Sarah asked.

            “Joe! Joe was going to kill me…”

            Sarah was stunned for a moment, trying to figure out how Mike had come to such conclusion “I doubt that!” she said.

            “Oh really?? I just found Debra Parker’s dead body—and with it was a manuscript of Joe’s next big novel—and do you know what it said??” Mike asked, slowly losing his temper.

            Sarah sighed “What?” she spoke softly.

            “It said that the sniper shot and killed me…” he said in a low snarl.

            Sarah closed her eyes, trying hard to fight Mike over the phone on this—it was obvious that he was under some stress; but it was true that once Joe had had enough of someone, he simply tossed them aside.

            She swallowed hard “Okay.” She muttered softly.

            “Sarah—go.” He hissed at her.

            “Go? Go where?” she asked.

            Mike struggled for the right words “Just go! Leave. Don’t you get it? We’re just pawns…you might be next!” he argued.

            Sarah took a deep breath in, turning to Emma who continued to glare at her “Mike, I have to go…” she said, choking up before hanging up her phone.

            It was silent in the car once again as Sarah tried to force back tears; deep down, Sarah knew he was right, they were all pawns in Joe’s scheme for infamy.

            Even Emma—his closest confidant, was just a pawn.

            “What he say?” Emma asked.

            Sarah sighed “The truth.” She muttered.

            Emma didn’t want to push it, it was clear that Sarah needed a minute as she looked back out onto the road and focused on driving.

 

            They watched Ryan as he sat in his car, fiddling and looking out while the two ladies hid in the abandoned warehouse.

            “Jesus, this is boring.” Sarah remarked.

            Emma huffed “Even Ryan Hardy has his moments of sheer boredom.” She whispered.

            The young killer huffed, turning back to Sarah “Okay, go around…I’m going to expose myself and lure him out his car, and then we can get this over with.” She muttered.

            Sarah nodded “Okay.” She remarked before going out the back exit of the warehouse and began to creep up behind Ryan’s car, trying to remain hidden from his view.

            It was just a glance in the shadows for Ryan before he jumped out of his car, hiding behind his car door as Emma just stood mere feet from him.

            “Lost your gun and phone.” Emma instructed him.

            Ryan stood in his place, glaring at Emma as he put his hands in his pockets to retrieve his phone and gun before placing them back in the car.

            Sarah felt shivers down her spine as she slowly began to creep behind a few bushes, ready to strike at any moment, the small syringe in hand.

            Ryan slammed his car door, slowly walking towards Emma—it was obvious to not only Emma, but Sarah as well, that Ryan was tired, that just like them, they too wanted this to be over.

            He inched his way into the Warehouse, glancing around for a moment before turning back to Emma “Hello, Emma…” he said.

            “Get on your knees…hands on your head.” Emma said sternly, remaining firm as she kept a tight grip on the gun in her hand.

            Sarah continued to inch, being as quiet as possible as Ryan remained standing.

            “Do you think I can’t kill you?” Emma asked Ryan “I have been _instructed_ to shoot you, Ryan.” She continued “We’re not playing around anymore…this is it.”

            Ryan remained standing. Emotionless as he glared at Emma.

            “If you want to see Claire again, this is the only way.” Emma told Ryan, trying to press a button and manipulate Ryan to do what she wanted.

            “Just tell me where she is.” Ryan said softly.

            It was the opportune time, Emma seeing Sarah from the corner of her eye as she gently motioned to her—and Sarah taking the chance, coming up behind Ryan and having a quick tussle before Sarah successfully injected the needle into his neck, Ryan growing unconscious before finally succumb to the sedation.

            Emma smirked “Nice to see you again, Ryan.” She said to the unconscious man.

            Sarah leaned forward, letting Ryan gently fall into the mud, the syringe still in her hand.

            They looked down at the unconscious man before glancing up at each other before Sarah sighed, capping the syringe and putting it in her coat pocket.

            “Well, that was rather eventful.” she spoke softly.

            Emma let a chuckle out “C’mon—we’ve got to get him to the Lighthouse. Joe’s expecting him.” She said, flipping Ryan over and grabbing him under his arms while Sarah grabbed his legs.

            Sarah huffed, helping Emma carry Ryan into the car where they could make their journey to Joe who was planning a rather extravagant finale.

 


	22. The End

            Sarah watched as Emma transformed into somebody else, the long red wig and thick rimmed glasses hid her identity well as Sarah leaned against the car door.

            She took the moment to reflect for a moment, Sarah replayed the conversation with Mike in her head over and over again as she tried to form some type of conclusion—but none of them were good ones.

            Emma smirked to herself, proud of her work as she turned to Sarah only to find that her friend had zoned out, becoming entrapped in her own mind as she shook Sarah gently “Hey…” she said gently.

            Sarah hummed, turning to Emma who raised an eye brow “Is everything okay?” Emma continued on.

            The other woman shrugged, her mouth gently opening only to close as she fought with herself as she looked up at the night sky, the stars twinkling brightly “…I should go.” Sarah muttered.

            “Go? Go where?” Emma asked.

            Sarah shrugged “Just…go.” She said, looking back to Emma “I think we should go our separate ways, just for awhile…just until you hear from Joe again.” She went on, knowing that every word she said was bull shit, but couldn’t stop herself as she knew she had to cut ties with her best friend.

            Emma scuffed “That’s not the plan! We’re gonna stick together!” she proclaimed, her usual bossy tones coming back up.

            Sarah shook her head softly “No, Emma.” She was silent for a moment “Fuck the plan, I’m dead weight—you’re better off the lone wolf, you always have been.” Sarah remarked.

            “You’re really gonna go.” She muttered.

            Sarah nodded “Yeah, you gonna slash my neck, too?” she asked rhetorically, pushing herself away from the car.

            “No. Of course I won’t!” Emma said, walking towards Sarah.

            Sarah sighed “Emma…I have to go.” She spoke quietly, beginning to feel herself choking up as she looked at her.

            Emma huffed, nodding slowly as she looked down at her feet for a moment, then back up at Sarah “You’ll have your phone, right?” Emma asked “So that way when Joe calls, I can let you know.”

            Sarah nodded “Yeah.” She said, forcing a smile out.

            “Okay.” Emma simply said.

            “Okay.” Sarah said in response as she slowly began to back away “I’ll see you around.” She said.

            Emma swallowed hard, watching Sarah begin to walk away from the car that was parked at a motel as she stood in place—knowing that for a long time, this might be the last time she sees her.

 

 

            She sat against the locked door, her feet stretched out in front of her as she glanced down at her phone for the 30th time that minute.

            The sun has come out, and was slowly setting now as she wondered where he was as she continued to wait by his apartment door, wondering if she should call him or not when she heard foot steps climbing up the stairs and stop abruptly.

            Sarah turned to see Mike standing by the stairs, a tired look on his face as his FBI jacket hung from one shoulder.

            “How long have you been waiting there?” he asked her quietly.

            “Since 2…” she muttered.

            Mike looked down at his watch when Sarah interrupted him again “This morning.” She continued on.

            He huffed as he looked at her, beginning to make the walk towards his apartment door as Sarah stood up and felt nothing but pins and needles from the waist down.

            “Why didn’t you call? I would have told you where the spare key was.” He said as he unlocked his apartment door.

            Sarah shrugged “I didn’t want to disturb you.” She said.

            Mike opened the door, inviting Sarah inside as she slowly walked inside, getting to see a slice of Mike’s life past his Follower status, she couldn’t help but smile as she admired his messy apartment—realizing that he was just like every other schmo she’d met.

            “Listen, Sarah…” Mike started before Sarah turned around and abruptly stopped him.

            “No, let me go first!” Sarah said “…when you called me and told me what Joe had planned for you; I realized that I needed to get out. Jacob had come to the same revelation the night before and I didn’t listen because he’s always such a whiney bitch about everything!” Sarah remarked.

            She took a deep breath “I don’t know why I came here…I didn’t have any where else to go—I couldn’t be with Emma anymore. I can’t be a Carroll groupie anymore. I need a way out.” She admitted to Mike.

            Mike just stood there, his breathing become shallow as he stood in place with his grungy jeans  and messy boots, his tired face only got worse as time went on as he finally let a deep breath out “Sarah, Joe’s dead.” He told her.

            “That’s your way out.” He said, slowly approaching her.

            _Joe was dead_. It was a sigh of relief for Sarah as she realized that she could be home free, start over—pretend that the past few years hadn’t happened.

            A weight had been lifted off her shoulders as Mike grew inches close to her, his hands on the small of her back as she instinctively fell into his arms.

            They were silent for a moment, feeling the tension and fatigue in each other as Sarah looked up at Mike “Are you hungry?” she muttered to him.

            Mike couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking her head as he held her close “No, I just want to sleep for the next 6 months.” He admitted to her, slowly pulling away from Sarah and glancing at his bedroom door.

            “Okay.” She muttered, putting her hands in her pockets as she stepped away, trying to keep distance between them if only for a lack of nothing else to do.

            Mike looked back at her “You can stay here. We can, um… _share_ the bed for tonight.” He said.

            Sarah huffed “Mike, I don’t want to do anything tonight.” She insisted, putting it all on the table and being honest with herself as well as Mike who just nodded at Sarah.

            “I don’t think I could perform well tonight, even if we did…y’know.” He remarked.

            Sarah laughed, all of her tension leaving her body with a single hard laugh as she looked at Mike “Well, I’m glad we’re both being honest.” She said.

            Mike nodded, kicking his boots off as he looked at Sarah “But seriously, share the bed; cause the couch fucking sucks!” he told her, beginning to walk into his bedroom.

            Sarah nodded to herself, taking off her jacket as she followed Mike into the bedroom as the both of them fell into the bed, becoming comfortable in the soft sheets when Mike felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket.

            Mike rolled on his back as he pulled out his cell phone, answering it immediately “This is Weston,” he muttered.

            His eyes grew big at the news as Sarah watched from her side of the bed, pulling herself to the head and sat up as she took off her boots, watching Mike and his body language change before he hung up the phone.

            The silence grew in the bedroom as Mike huffed, getting up off the bed and turning to Sarah “I have to go to New York…” he informed Sarah.

            Sarah nodded “Okay,” she said, leaning down to pick up her boots when he stopped her.

            “No. Stay. Sleep.” Mike instructed of her.

            “I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I’ll call you.” Mike said.

            “Is everything okay?” Sarah asked him.

            Mike shook his head “No. But it’s nothing for you to be concerned about.” He said.

            The two stared each other down before Mike nodded and left the bedroom, leaving Sarah alone in her sleepy state while letting Mikes’ words repeat in her mind as she pulled the covers back and got under them, being welcomed by the comfort.

            Sarah was awake for only a few moments as she thought about everything: Joe, Emma, the house, the wild goose chase she had become a part of; and even after everything, she ended up in Agent Westons’ bed.

            The agent that kept them all on their toes. 


End file.
